


群狮逐鹿正文

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, several Steve and only one Bucky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

非AU，多盾争夺一冬，仍然盾冬不逆不拆，但是巴基会和不止一个盾有感情和肉体关系，含盾NTR自己的剧情，请注意避雷。  
（没有拆cp的过去时现在时将来时，如果看见了，说明是策略性谎言）  
（题目应该叫：白盾的帽子（被盾牌抡飞））  
老盾——罗杰斯  
白盾——史蒂夫  
黑盾——Rogers  
芽盾——Steve  
但是巴基都会称呼为“史蒂夫”。  
（四个史蒂夫，你pick谁？）

最大的预警：这是个坑，完结的日子遥遥无期，完结的可能微乎其微，请慎入。  
（来自作者的咆哮）终于认清了我自己！！这是个玛丽苏小说！！非常非常的玛丽苏！！OOC！！冬非常软非常OOC！！！什么气势磅礴的正剧帅气的剧情全都不存在！！！全部都是谈情说爱！！！请务必慎入！！！

（这是18年开始写的，a4之后，有点写不下去了）

史蒂夫从巴恩斯的房间走了出来，摊在客厅沙发上无所事事的战友。  
“伙计们。”他说。脸上带着淡淡的愁色——在亲近的人面前他从来都像一张白纸那样易懂。  
他在他们中间坐下，挤到了娜塔莎的旁边，动作有一点扭捏。  
“我想，也许我该试试约个女孩。”  
上一秒娜塔莎还像晒太阳的猫似的，闲极无聊的懒洋洋的靠着克林特，下一秒她就像只准备捕猎的豹子似的一跃而起，眼放精光。  
她自信的一撩头发，拿起平板调出来这里登记过的姑娘的资料，颇为专业的放到了史蒂夫的膝盖上。  
“放心，什么样的姑娘我都能给你弄来。”  
面对充满暗示性的调戏，史蒂夫脸红了。  
“不，我不是……”  
但他仍然充满兴趣的看着一张张女孩们的照片，开始露出笑容。  
也许是太专注而失掉了警觉性，娜塔莎猛然抬起头，看到了巴恩斯正站在他自己房间的门口——史蒂夫刚刚就是从那里走出来。  
他没有看她，而是一心一意的注视史蒂夫，目光暗淡，仿佛那个专注于姑娘照片的人就是他仅剩的全世界。  
娜塔莎忽然有种感觉，他从七十年前开始就这样注视史蒂夫了。

他们眼前的事物像水面倒影那样扭曲、放出诡异的蓝光，拧成了一个虫洞——像极了奇瑞塔人入侵的那次，不过规模小了很多。  
在他们来得及举起武器的时候，虫洞忽然消失了，突如其来得好像从来不曾存在。  
除了地面上多了一个人。  
他白发苍苍，岁月的风霜在坚毅的脸庞上一刀刀刻下皱纹，但那双蓝眼睛明亮如同黑暗里指路的北极星，属于战士的身躯依旧高大强壮，宽阔而坚实的肩膀仿佛能扛起整个世界。  
面对指向自己的诸多武器，他面不改色，浑身上下充满了沙场磨砺出的沉稳与威严。  
“史蒂夫？”  
娜塔莎听见了巴恩斯迷惑的、不敢置信的声音。  
这语气似曾相识。就像在大桥上打落面具时史蒂夫那一句“巴基”。  
老人动了，遁声望去。  
蓝眼睛中的高傲与坚毅瞬间崩塌。  
“巴基，上帝啊，巴基——”  
老人踉踉跄跄走过去，完全无视掉有数把致命武器正指着他的脑袋，将巴基一把抱在怀里——仿佛只要能够触碰到他，他今生便死而无憾。  
“巴基，我的男孩——感谢上帝，还能让我再一次见到你。”  
罗杰斯用结实的双臂搂紧他，似乎这辈子都不会放开。  
巴基在他怀里喃喃如同自语。  
“你不是史蒂夫……史蒂夫不会这样看我。”

午后的阳光透过落地窗洒进来，如同潮水一般漫延至脚边。空气中还残留淡淡的咖啡香，温暖而静谧，就像只是平凡人家的一个午后。  
隔着玻璃，他能看见罗杰斯脱掉外衣接受身体检查——男人虽然白发苍苍，但衣服之下是不输年轻美国队长的健美身躯，一条条隆起的肌肉如同山峦。和肌肉同样醒目的是大大小小伤疤，巴基完全能想象它们如何产生——短刀、军刺、子弹、火焰、冰雪——像勋章一般昭示腥风血雨的戎马生涯。  
罗杰斯对他微笑，无比自然的躺在了叫不上来名字的机器上接受检查。  
那种被机械器具和实验器材包围的场景让他从脚底冒出寒意，然而白发男人安之若素，每隔几秒就看过来一次。  
那道目光若有若无的扫过他的左臂。  
他想起刚刚罗杰斯紧张的抓住他的左臂，难以置信的来回抚摸。巴基脱下衣服给他展示自己的金属胳膊，白发男人盯着金属与肉体交接处狰狞的疤痕，伸出手想要触碰，又马上收回来，好像那里仍是血肉模糊的伤口，生怕碰痛了他。  
那双蓝眼睛里的光令人心碎，声音却不自觉带上了恼怒与自责。  
“我竟然没有保护好你！”  
巴基小心的瞧了一眼史蒂夫，然后回答：“不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”  
“从今以后我会保护好你，再也不让你受到伤害。”男人似乎在强调什么，将“我”字咬得很重。  
白发男人的神情在一遍遍浮现在脑海。那种在乎他胜过全世界的眼神和举止，让他忍不住浮想联翩、脸红心跳。  
他暗恋史蒂夫·罗杰斯，大概有一辈子那么长。而今天早晨，史蒂夫亲手给他的爱情判了死刑。但罗杰斯的出现，又让他不可抑制的重燃希望。  
罗杰斯走出来，蓝眼睛一错不错的注视他，湛蓝如同夏日的爱琴海。阳光斜斜的照在他身体上——每一道细纹、轻微晃动的白金发丝，风霜岁月的痕迹清晰得纤毫毕现，但男人的步伐却比年轻时还要沉稳有力，一步步向他走来，踩在他的心头。  
巴基仰头注视他——就像他们没有辜负彼此的誓言，共同走过了一个世纪，共同度过了美满的一生，一切风雨都被甩在了身后，相互扶持白头偕老。  
男人站在他面前，低下头凝视他，距离恰到好处怦然心动。那笑容让他想要捧住饱经风霜的脸，吻上去。  
即使这个男人苍老了，也依然是他终生挚爱。

史蒂夫路过卖热狗的小摊，那里有巴基最喜欢的甜芥末热狗和双倍糖的咖啡。  
摊主威尔和大部分普通市民一样，对小道消息充满兴趣，他一边给热狗肠挤芥末，一边神秘的压低声音对史蒂夫说：“队长，你看新闻了吧，就是那个工厂爆炸。”  
昨天的八卦还是特朗普选举时和俄罗斯有关。  
史蒂夫想起早间新闻似乎提了一句什么工厂爆炸。  
“但是，欧洲也有几处爆炸，在俄罗斯。我认识一个记者，他说，那些人不是炸死的，是之前就……”  
几个人对昨天发生的工厂爆炸议论不休，史蒂夫一度认为又有什么邪恶反派要出动了。  
然而环顾四周，同样晨跑的男男女女从身边经过，上班族拿着咖啡步履匆匆，一派祥和景象。  
刚刚的晨跑让他神清气爽。  
昨天意外穿越来了一个老年版的自己也没有让他有太多担心，复仇者谨慎的把罗杰斯的行动范围限制在大楼之内，顺利得史蒂夫很快就把这事抛到脑后了，因为明天下午娜塔莎帮他约了莎伦——距离他们从瓦坎达回来已经半年了，昨天巴基苦恼的样子让他开始思考自己的生活应该开启新篇章，而不是仅仅围绕彼此。  
他对未来的生活充满了憧憬，脚步轻快的回到了复仇者大厦的餐厅，将两份早餐放到了桌子上——  
“巴基，我给你带了——”  
他的声音戛然而止。  
巴基正坐在餐桌旁大快朵颐，他面前的盘子里有恰到好处的煎蛋、焦脆的培根和金黄色甜奶油面包，另外一个餐盘中装满了细致切成小块的各色水果丁，上面淋着酸奶。  
而罗杰斯尚未摘掉围裙，坐在旁边全神贯注的注视巴基，眼神温柔得像一泓温泉，笑得眼角浮现了细纹。  
“还有很多。”罗杰斯一边说一边给巴基的杯子里倒满了牛奶咖啡，“你喜欢吃，我每天都会给你做。”  
不。  
史蒂夫下意识的攥紧了早餐的纸口袋。  
巴基身边的那个位置是他的，从布鲁克林到现在都是他的。巴基也绝不会接受除了他之外的任何人。  
“哦，瞧瞧你。”  
史蒂夫听到了罗杰斯无限宠溺的声音，他看见罗杰斯伸出手用拇指刮掉了巴基嘴角的面包渣，动作那么自然而熟练。  
巴基微微顿住了，像是一头怕生的小鹿，目光中带了点诧异和羞涩。  
史蒂夫看到他的耳朵红了。  
这不对。  
他和巴基是朋友，不应该有这么亲密的举动。他死守他和巴基的友谊，而这个来路不明的不速之客却在第一天就打破他的底线。  
罗杰斯终于抬起了头，然后极其敷衍的跟他打了个招呼，目光又立刻回到了巴基身上。  
巴基瞧了瞧罗杰斯，又看了看站在那里的史蒂夫。  
他迅速转过头，不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“早上好。”  
“尝尝这个。”罗杰斯把酸奶水果推到巴基面前，“你最喜欢的吃法。”  
娜塔莎走过来，不动声色的拿走了史蒂夫手里的早餐袋子。  
“谢谢，队长。”  
她坐下来，将口袋里的早餐摆了一桌——蛋挞、松饼、培根煎蛋卷、甜咖啡——然后不客气的开始吃。  
史蒂夫坐到了她的身边。  
“等一下我给你挑挑衣服。”  
“什么？”  
娜塔莎瞪他。  
“别告诉我你忘了明天的约会。”  
“抱歉，娜塔，我只是太久没约会了。在维列塔尼餐厅，明天下午三点——我记得呢。”  
娜塔莎继续专注于蛋挞。  
“放轻松，你的粉丝很多，不少姑娘都会为你随身携带保险套——你最好发挥40年代的绅士风度，自己带一包。”  
“我想我需要重新考虑一下……”  
“哦？你想让姑娘怀孕吗？”娜塔莎眯起了眼睛，语调微微上扬。  
“没有，我是说我还不打算……”  
“巴基，你愿意陪我看电影吗？”  
他们的目光落在了罗杰斯身上，而后者对其他人视而不见。  
“我从另一个世界来到这里，也不知道要在这里多久，这一切都很陌生，但我想了解它——了解你所在的世界，看几部电影是不错的选择——你愿意向我介绍吗，介绍你的世界的电影和趣事？我会做爆米花和晚餐给你当酬劳。在客厅里，我们像从前一样把沙发垫铺在地上，困了就可以直接睡——只有我们两个。”  
巴基停下了手里的动作，对罗杰斯笑了，一如七十年前的布鲁克林。  
“当然，我永远都愿意帮助你，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫的心微微一颤，巴基在叫他的名字，却不是在叫他。  
在漫长近一个世纪的生命中，巴基这种甜蜜温柔从来只属于他一个人，就像呼吸空气那样理所当然。  
而现在，另外一个男人偷走了他的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

米黄色和深蓝色的沙发垫整齐的围成规整矮墙，后面的空间左边放一桶奶油焦糖爆米花和辣味土豆脆片，中间是棉花薄被和毛毯，右边是几个深紫色丝绸软枕，下面铺着珊瑚绒毯，最底下是一张双人床的床垫。  
巴基毫不怀疑罗杰斯把整个史塔克大厦的垫子都翻出来堆在一处了。而且看上去像个软垫盖的防御工事。  
巴基拍着腿大笑。  
“天哪，我们都能用这个堡垒地域外星人入侵了。你是想跟我来一场枕头大战吗？”  
“那是个棒极了的主意。”  
“我们可以留到明晚。”他眨眨眼睛。  
说着，两个人一起动手将这道软垫战壕改造成一个舒适的小窝。  
他们躺进一堆柔软如棉花的垫子里，像青少年那样紧挨在一起，身上盖着暖烘烘的毛毯。  
贾维斯熄灭了所有的灯，刹那间黑夜悄然而至，轻柔的笼罩在他们身上，带来某种恰到好处的气氛。没有拉窗帘，暗夜从巨大的落地窗无限延伸，直至视线尽头。漆黑之中，繁华的纽约亮起无数灯光，如同绵延无尽的黑天鹅绒上堆了金银珠宝。  
超大屏幕的电视正播放《沉默的羔羊》，光线明灭。  
黑暗中罗杰斯始终在注视他，目光炽热、温柔而又充满隐秘的欲望。  
巴基认得那种眼神。在1935年的圣诞节，经历几年大萧条和穷苦的洗礼，曾如盖茨比城堡般华美的纽约黯淡无光，他们在商场一同帮助各自的母亲进行圣诞采购，出门之后，一颗高耸入云的璀璨圣诞树猝不及防撞入眼帘。它身披华彩，无数宝石彩灯熠熠生辉，挂满了金色银色的礼物还有糖果蜡烛，两个小伙子不得不仰起头才能看到最上面那一颗夺目的星星——它那么美丽要么耀眼，就像真的把天上的星星摘下来挂上去了似的。此时乌云挡住了明月，黑暗瞬间笼罩大地，雪片纷纷扬扬落下，街头唱起了悠扬的圣诞歌，那颗星星在灰暗天色之后更加闪耀夺目，就像迷路时夜空中的北极星。  
以后数年间，他都能在史蒂夫的画本上见到那棵圣诞树，纪念贫苦中的惊艳一瞥。  
巴基还曾说他将那颗星星戴在了胸前。  
现在，罗杰斯凝视他的眼神就像当年在灰暗和萧条中凝视那颗华美的圣诞树——仿佛他是他苦难日子里天赐的礼物。  
他心跳加速了，又劝自己不要多想。  
“你都没在看电影。”  
“因为你更好看。”  
罗杰斯说得直白，不加掩饰。  
“如果冒犯你了，我很抱歉。我很久没有看到你了。失去你之后每一秒都是煎熬，我曾向上帝发愿，只要能再看你一眼，我愿意献上生命。而现在，不敢相信我还能有机会在你身边，跟你一起看电影，每一分钟都是上帝的恩赐，我没法不珍惜。我想一直看着你，巴基，直到我生命的尽头。”  
巴基转过头，瞬间发现罗杰斯始终近在咫尺。  
四目相对，嘴唇只有几厘米，恰到好处的接吻的距离。  
刹那，电影的声音、光线统统远去。心跳如擂鼓，呼吸交叠，暧昧得刚刚好。  
巴基回想起透露情感之后史蒂夫躲闪的眼神，走出房间就去找姑娘约会——他刚刚搞砸了一切，失去了史蒂夫宝贵的友谊，将挚爱推向了别人的怀抱。正在他后悔莫及的时候，上天降下恩赐——这个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯同时又不知道他那些超越友谊的肮脏心思，他不能再次搞砸、第二次失去史蒂夫。  
于是他退缩了，按下蠢蠢欲动的心和不切实际的幻想，慢慢退后，保持“友谊”的距离。  
只要不失去史蒂夫，他可以一辈子都保持“友谊”的距离，满足于挚友的身份，就算代价是亲眼看着史蒂夫结婚生子。  
一只手捧过他的脸，下一秒温热的触感覆在他的嘴唇上。  
白发的男人在吻他，闭着眼睛，眉微微皱起，专注而又悲伤。  
巴基花了几秒钟来确认现实——不敢相信这种幸运的事情会降临在自己身上。  
罗杰斯的确在吻他，真切而又温柔的亲吻。  
头脑中一道堤坝立时崩塌，炽热的爱意如同火山岩浆翻滚着、嘶吼着、奔腾而下。  
巴基几乎是瞬间回应，微微张开嘴，紧接着罗杰斯的舌头就伸进来与他的纠缠在一起，难舍难分。  
他从布鲁克林时期就抱有的绝望的爱情，在折磨和苦等了八十多年之后，终于得到了回应。  
这些就足够了，他愿意为了一个吻再等八十年。  
然而罗杰斯并不愿意止步于此，喘息间在他耳边吐出道歉：  
“如果冒犯了你我很抱歉。我想念你，巴基，非常想念你，我失去你太久、太久……”  
男人的手伸进了他的衣服里，布料正在阻碍他们更亲密的触碰彼此。  
他们迅速脱得一丝不挂——没有直接撕掉那些衣服足以证明良好的自制力。光裸肌肤相贴带来极大的满足感，但这不够，远远不够——  
巴基迫不及待的拥住罗杰斯健壮的身体，敞开双腿缠上有力的腰肢，将自己的一切都毫无保留的献给他挚爱一生的男人。  
这感觉好得令他战栗，他在罗杰斯的怀里甜蜜的呻吟。  
“史蒂夫……”  
“是的，我在这里，巴基，我在。”罗杰斯微微皱起眉，眉心形成一个小小的“川”字，眼中情深似海，他沉迷其中，快要溺亡——  
“史蒂夫……我爱你——我爱你——”  
漫长而不见天日的爱情终于结出了甘甜的果实，所有的苦难都在这一刻变得值得。  
他们动情的十指相扣，交合越发激烈。  
“我也爱你，巴基——永远只爱你——”

史蒂夫告别了娜塔莎，拎着购物袋回到他和巴基的楼层。  
逛街挑选衣服时他满脑子就是他和巴基小时候躺在沙发垫上过夜的画面，他们先是装睡，躲开巴恩斯太太的检查，等到她回房睡觉之后两个人先是一阵窃笑，躲在被子底下小声聊天，互相倾诉不能告诉妈妈的糗事和秘密。  
“蒂娜给我塞情书了。”巴基说。  
“她给每个人都塞情书。”史蒂夫指出，“我看见了，比利也看到了，就在你去踢球的时候。”  
“哈，说到比利，他上星期假装拉肚子请假跟姑娘出去玩，结果衣服脱到一半被女孩的爸爸逮个正着。”  
巴基侧躺在沙发垫里面对着他，枕头那侧的脸蛋因为受压而挤出软软的肉。史蒂夫最喜欢用手指去戳。  
“我也想出去玩，带蒂娜和朵朵去玩鬼屋，姑娘们会对我投怀送抱的。”  
史蒂夫毫不留情的戳破他的幻想。  
“下个月还有数学考试呢，听说上一届有一半的学生没及格。”  
“嗷，我恨考试。”  
“还有小组作业，我们要和大比利一起写……”  
“我也恨作业。”  
“要是不及格怎么办？”  
“那我们一起补考……”  
当时他们还没有经历大风大浪，两个人都是无知又快乐的模样，最大秘密和烦恼也单纯至极。  
画面里的人变成了罗杰斯。  
那个白发男人替代了他的位置，躺在巴基身边，亲密的把手放在巴基腰上，而他只能在一旁用眼睛看着两个人说笑、时不时鼻尖相碰。  
巴基全心全意的注视那个来路不明的家伙，好像根本察觉不到他的存在，并不看他一眼。  
他最珍贵的回忆，而他自己却被驱逐出去、变成了透明的旁观者。  
他不介意自己在姑娘眼里是透明的，但那是巴基——那个陪伴他一起长大、打仗、一起来到新世纪的巴基，在全世界都唾弃他时依然不离不弃的巴基。  
他不能容忍自己在最珍贵的回忆里被别人取代——  
没有心思理会衣服是蓝色还是绿色，最快的速度赶回了大厦。  
客厅没有开灯，窗外的夜色蔓延进来，安静而微凉。  
他先是看到了衬衫和牛仔裤随意的扔在了地上，顺着外衣望过去，是白色和蓝色的内裤，接下来各色软垫乱七八糟的堆在一起，上面躺着人，盖着博士客厅那张香槟色的厚绒毯。  
那人是清醒着的，一头白发在夜色中各外显眼，立刻对他比出禁声的手势。  
这时他才看清了——那个不速之客怀里还有另一个人，因为两个人太过紧密难舍难分以至于史蒂夫并没有在第一眼就发现。  
巴基正枕着罗杰斯的胳膊，懒猫似的依偎在他怀里，睡得香甜，棕发诱惑的散乱，一条金属手臂微微发亮。  
两个人露在毯子外面的部分都是赤裸的。  
手里的口袋掉到地上，轻微的稀哗声在安静的夜里像一场爆炸。  
怀里的人猛地一惊，像被惊醒的猫。  
罗杰斯生气的皱起眉，瞪着史蒂夫。  
“你吵醒他了。”  
巴基看到黑暗中站立的史蒂夫，整个人一抖，像被烫了一样离开罗杰斯的怀抱，手忙脚乱的想要从软垫里爬出来。  
他爬了一点又顿住了——他的裤子在史蒂夫的脚边，超出了手臂的范围，想要拿到只能离开毯子，而他正赤身裸体。  
他再次搞砸了，不但让史蒂夫发现他跟一个男人上床，而且那个男人还是另一个史蒂夫——他对同性挚友的肮脏欲望被本尊一点不差的看在了眼里。  
他不能再露出男人的私处恶心史蒂夫了，这些已经足够让史蒂夫一辈子不想见他。  
于是他只能徒劳的用毯子裹住身体，不顾自己是多么怪异的样子，不敢看美国队长那双正直光明的眼睛，只能低声道歉，然后飞快的逃走。  
罗杰斯毫不在意，坦荡的穿好自己的裤子，走过来直视那头暴怒的年轻狮子。  
“你不该站在这里。”  
“什么！”史蒂夫拔高了声调，不甘示弱的挺起胸膛，“到底是谁不该站在这里！”  
罗杰斯冷笑一下。  
“你在生气什么？”  
“你不该这么对巴基！他是我最好的朋友，我不会让你这么对他！”史蒂夫将“我的”咬很重——那是他拼命找回来的巴基，而这个男人，出现不到24小时，就试图取代他、将他生命中重要的人抢走。  
“朋友？明天你跟姑娘上床要是被山姆看见了，我猜他不会打断你的好事。你应该尊重你的朋友，为他着想，在他跟别人亲热时躲得远远的，而不是故意站在这里让他尴尬。”  
罗杰斯慢条斯理的捡起一个袋子，拿出里面BOSS的手工衬衫和保险套。  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛看着那一盒杜蕾斯。  
“什么？不——那不是——”  
“啧啧——真是用心，准备得真周到。你明天跟姑娘有约会，快去准备吧，早点出门，祝你跟姑娘玩得开心。”

巴基仓皇逃出，到了门外才意识到回房间的路在另一头——他想要远离，于是向着史蒂夫的反方向逃出来，可他的卧室在那边，想要回去必须经过史蒂夫身边。  
他裹着毯子，里面赤身裸体。不想被别人看见自己的丑态，一时间无路可去，只好躲进了通气管道里。  
他安静的呆在里面，准备等到史蒂夫走了再出去回房间。  
夜越发深沉，静得如同沉眠，深秋的凉风吹到皮肤上，凉意缓慢的入侵身体。  
他不喜欢冷，这种封闭的、冰冷的环境像极了冷冻仓，让他牙齿都为之打颤——但依然忍着不适，耐心的等待。  
都怪他太蠢，明知道史蒂夫会路过客厅却还是在那里跟罗杰斯亲热，之后又缺乏警惕性的睡着了。  
他记得刚刚史蒂夫撞见他们之后那种愤怒的绝不原谅的眼神，像一把刀子刺进他的心。  
也许史蒂夫一辈子都不愿意见到他了。  
不知过了多久，他听到了脚步声，然后整个人都紧张起来。  
不一会儿，脚步声在他通风管处停下，几秒钟后，响了几下富有节奏的敲击声。  
“请问巴基在家吗？”  
罗杰斯的声音。  
他如释重负，周围的一切刹那间无法忍耐，迫不及待的逃离密封的冰冷的金属空间，不顾自己是怎样一副狼狈的样子，手脚并用的爬出去——  
迎接他的是罗杰斯温暖又坚实的怀抱。  
男人将他稳稳的搂在了怀里，在耳畔喃喃低语：  
“I got you，Bucky，I got you。”

他们同床共枕，紧紧相拥。  
罗杰斯非常耐心又温柔的抚摸他的头发和后背，没过多久，巴基就不再颤抖，逐渐平稳下来。  
“我竟然让你经历这么可怕的事情……”罗杰斯的声音带着深深的自责。  
“那不是你的错，史蒂夫，我已经没事了。”  
“那就是我的错，不要为我辩解。”罗杰斯的语气不容置疑，讲得那么用力，整个胸腔都跟着一起颤抖。  
每个史蒂夫·罗杰斯都是一样的固执。  
巴基意识到了什么，从最开始，罗杰斯的言行就清清楚楚的透露出了一件事情——在只有彼此的私密的床上，在黑夜的掩护之下，他决定一探究竟。  
“在你的世界，我怎么了？”  
果不其然，男人拥住他的胳膊僵硬了。  
那双眼睛有什么东西破碎了，固若金汤的防御被这一句话击碎——戎马生涯近一个世纪的战士，在这一刻流露出了脆弱。  
他的嘴唇张开了几次，又什么声音都没有发出。  
最终，他深吸了一口气。  
“我在军营里遇见你，那时你还是个孩子。我为了隐瞒美国队长的身份，假装笨手笨脚，你并不知道我是谁，不但不嫌弃，反而和我成了最好的朋友。后来你发现了我的秘密，坚持要成为我的搭档，说我那么笨，一定会有危险，必须有人照顾我、看好我的后背才行。于是我训练了你，我们成为了搭档，一起扛枪，一起潜伏，一起被俘，一起逃跑，一起接受惩罚——我们配合了无数次，无往不利。后来我意识到我爱你，然而你那么优秀，在姑娘间那么受欢迎，会说的语言我听都没听过。我没有勇气告诉你，但是你在16岁时向我倾吐了感情。那段日子是我最幸福的时光，我们并肩作战，在西班牙、意大利、法国……几乎每一刻都衷心感谢上帝，将这么美妙的奇迹赐给我。但我们都没有等到你成年。”罗杰斯的声音颤抖了，“那是一颗炸弹，你为了保护我，将我从炸弹上推下去。我无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着它带着你飞得越来越远，然后在我视线里爆炸。”  
“我不停的寻找，不放弃你可能生还的任何希望，刀山火海都闯过去，只为了能够再看你一眼——但是整整七十年过去了，我一无所获。他们告诉我，就算那颗炸弹没有带走你，时光也已经将你从世间带走了。”  
男人的眉深深的皱起来，闭起了眼睛，沉默不语。悲伤如同一块磐石，压在他的肩头，他被压得摇摇欲坠，仅凭最后一丝凭借坚韧的意志而没有倒下。  
“我在这里，史蒂夫，我就在这里。”  
巴基张开双臂拥抱他，让男人埋头在自己的胸前，轻柔的抚摸如霜白发，心甘情愿承受这个男人背负的全部重担、以及永无止境悲伤——不管他变成什么样子，他都是他心里那个布鲁克林小个子。  
罗杰斯紧紧的拥住他，手指用力得在皮肤上留下淤青，仿佛一松手就会消失。  
两个受伤的灵魂相拥着取暖，对抗冰冷又陌生的世界。  
不知过了多久，巴基听到罗杰斯轻柔的声音：  
“你愿意跟我回到我的世界吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基跑了四个街区，只为在高峰期之前赶到“奶油之家”——那里有全宇宙最好吃的巧克力香蕉派，派皮金黄酥脆，內馅口感柔软，巧克力的醇厚配上香蕉的甜味，在奶油香味的柔化之下，在舌尖绽放出魔法的效果。然而这种甜品太奢侈了，但幸运的是每周二的上午会打折。  
排队等待的时候他注意到了电视新闻。  
最近全世界都不怎么安宁，仿佛全世界都在爆炸——欧洲和美国的爆炸案更是一起连着一起。  
新闻上的画面莫名有些眼熟，巴基觉得有必要调查一下这些爆炸案，看看是不是哪个罪犯在为非作歹。  
杀手的直觉在头脑里亮起警灯，他感到了什么人的视线。正当他打算一探究竟的时候，营业员将甜品打包好了送到他手边。  
那道视线也随之消失了。  
他用侦查技巧审视四下查看，没有发觉异样，最终走出了奶油之家。  
他买了两份巧克力香蕉派准备和罗杰斯一起分享，又捎带了几瓶蜜桃酸奶和他最爱的蓝莓柠檬鲜酿。昨夜他们同床共枕、互舔伤口，然后又做了一次。身体和心理的双重满足让他在罗杰斯怀里安稳的睡足了8小时，起床之后活力充沛神清气爽。  
准备返回时他偶然瞥到了马路对面——买花姑娘手里的玫瑰在清晨的阳光下娇艳可爱，他忍不住走过去，买了一枝。  
回到家时毫不意外的看见罗杰斯正在为他们做太阳蛋，旁边饼铛里的华夫饼正新鲜出炉，水池旁边苹果和草莓鲜红欲滴。  
巴基将刀叉和甜品摆好，再走径直走到水池边洗水果，小心让自己的金属手不会捏碎柔软的草莓，一同完成他们的午餐。  
黄油在锅里滋滋作响，阳光透过窗户照进来，落在复古的木质餐桌上，玫瑰上的露珠晶莹剔透，风吹动餐巾纸轻微作响，悠然而安宁的气氛容易产生错觉，一晃神，就仿佛是悠久岁月之后的某个平凡午间，他们满头银发、退休在家，空气里飘散咖啡的香味，听着窗外的风铃声，诉说一世情话。  
男人从后面抱住他，身形的差异让他轻而易举的被圈进了怀里。  
罗杰斯搂住他的腰腹，身体紧密相贴，闻他的头发。  
“我爱你。”  
他在他耳边轻声诉说。  
巴基几乎仰头轻叹。  
他愿意抛弃一切跟这个男人一起流浪，到世界终点、时光尽头。

史蒂夫晨跑回来，在做了早餐的时候哼了几声了《莉莉玛莲》，直到空荡荡的餐厅响起了回声。他一个人坐在大厅里吃完，洗干净盘子之后环顾空无一人的四周，愣了几分钟，然后去训练室打拳击。  
训练结束按照习惯坐在沙发上等着看《邪恶力量》，身旁的沙发空空如也。巴基没有按照平日那样准时来到这里跟他一起看电视。也没有像过去那样陪他一起晨跑、一起吃早餐、一起训练。  
半天过去了，他没跟其他人说一句话。那个平日陪在他身边的人不在。  
他安静的坐在沙发上，电视里的剧情一点都看不进去，似乎又回到了刚刚解冻的日子，有时只能一个人坐着，数着分钟过日子。  
孤独漫过头顶、令人窒息。  
他再次走向厨房，打算准备自己的午餐。  
远远的，他听到了熟悉又久违的笑声，一股奇妙的感觉在心底发酵，就像回到了上世纪——他从未想过自己竟然还是幼稚的16岁的样子，仅仅半天不见就如此想念挚友，脚下快步走过去。他们可以一起做午餐，再挑一部电影，一边吃一边看，抢对方盘子里的食物，对剧情品头论足，然后……  
闯入他视线的是熟悉又陌生的高大男人。  
白发男人从后面亲昵抱住巴基，双臂充满占有欲的环住，而巴基脸颊微红，不但没有任何抗拒反而轻松而快乐，在他怀里就像一位娇小的妻子。  
他们显然一起度过了一个愉快的上午，正一起搭配午餐三明治。  
史蒂夫迟钝的想到，他上一次看到巴基这样的状态——没有任何负担和阴霾的、全身心的放松和愉快——是在遥远的80年前。  
他明明是巴基最亲密的朋友，比在布鲁克林跟巴基约会的女孩还要亲近，却不是让他真心快乐的那个人。  
奇怪的情绪在胸口发酵。他看向罗杰斯——那明明是另外一个自己，连外貌都几乎相同，却能让巴基紧紧的黏着他。  
然而他的到来似乎打断了什么，午后厨房里甜蜜的空气破碎了。  
巴基脸上那种明媚如清晨阳光的表情消失了，他挣开罗杰斯的怀抱，闪躲史蒂夫的目光，像是在做心里建设，紧接着又马上挤出笑容。  
“嘿，伙计，好巧。要来点三明治吗？新鲜出炉，加了你最喜欢的蜂蜜芥末，好吃极了。”  
那是巴基对他的笑容，硬生生挤出来的笑意，和对罗杰斯是多么不同。  
巴基把手里刚做好的三明治举起来递给他。史蒂夫只是盯着他的脸沉默不语。这种沉默引起了相应的反应，巴基吞了吞口水，努力的补充:“我们在准备午餐——只是在准备午餐，哥们，没别的什么……”  
“不需要跟他解释。”  
罗杰斯的声音沉稳而带着力量。  
白发男人将巴基挡在身后，不甘示弱的注视史蒂夫。  
“我们只是来吃午餐罢了，没有妨碍到任何人，至于我们怎样吃午餐，在厨房还是卧室，我抱着他还是他喂我，都是我们的自由，美国队长。”他在“美国队长”称呼上加了重音，“你也一样，下午有约会，最好现在就开始准备，早点出门，不要让姑娘等急了。”  
史蒂夫转而瞪视他，下意识的把肌肉绷起来。  
“这跟你没关系。”  
“没错，约会对象是不是初恋的侄女，都跟我没关系。”  
“我的初恋不是——”史蒂夫的声音戛然而止，危险的眯起眼睛盯着罗杰斯，“你调查过我？”  
罗杰斯波澜不惊。  
“没有必要，我们的经历差不多，除了……”  
他的目光扫过近在咫尺触手可及的巴基——他安静的站在阳光里，全身上下散发出健康的力量，强大而又美丽。  
“——你比我幸运得多。”  
顿了顿，他补充道:  
“而且，我一生只爱一人。”  
史蒂夫双手抱胸。  
“哼，反正我们都不知道你在原来的世界是什么样子。”  
“我可没有带安全套去跟姑娘约会。”罗杰斯针锋相对。  
“那是别人的恶作剧——我已经丢掉了。”  
“别扔掉，让女士怀孕就不好了。”  
史蒂夫咬咬牙。  
“我说了我不会跟她上床。而且这不是约会，只是为了感谢她当时的帮助。”  
他看向巴基，像是在强调什么:  
“我和莎伦只是普通朋友。而且只此一次。”  
罗杰斯说的理所当然:  
“那太好了，送给我们吧，我和巴基正需要。”  
史蒂夫攥紧了拳头。在这里越久只会让他越来越烦躁，他残存的理智让他不要失控。  
他正准备转身离开，一眼瞧见面前的桌子上杂七杂八的食材——那里有他昨天买的燕麦吐司切片。罗杰斯正拿这个做成三明治递给巴基。  
“不行——”  
他的声音让巴基和罗杰斯同时看过来。  
然后，他听到自己说:  
“那是我的钱买的。”  
刹那，巴基的动作僵住了，准备接过三明治的手停在半空中。  
史蒂夫在脱口而出的那一秒就后悔了。他只不过某种奇怪的情绪而想阻止罗杰斯和巴基亲近，却从未想过跟巴基分出彼此。  
罗杰斯挑了挑眉，目光扫过那些食材，看上去有点幸灾乐祸。  
巴基将手收回来。这次他没再强装笑脸，只是轻声说：  
“对不起，史蒂夫，我会还给你的。加倍。”  
他之前从未跟史蒂夫有明确的界限，他们一起长大、熬过贫穷和要命的疾病，在沙场上交付性命、经历七十年断层、为对方抗衡整个世界、在末日里为拯救地球而战，金钱从来不在他们对彼此考虑和衡量的范围内。  
然而在生活平静下来之后，事情的优先顺序就发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
尽管巴基的工资全部打到史蒂夫卡上，但相比史蒂夫为他做的事实在太微不足道。

巴基拿平板找了一个赌博网站注册账号，玩了一个下午，娜塔莎在送走史蒂夫之后就加入了他，看着户头的钱不停上涨。巴基把赢得的钱通过一个个虚假账号转入史蒂夫的账户内，并且假装没有留意到史蒂夫出门约会，抬起看见太阳已经沉在遥远的西方天际，整个纽约都像开始泛出淡淡的橘色。  
“巴恩斯中士，罗曼诺夫小姐。”贾维斯斯文的英腔凭空响起。  
“我发现了一些情况，考虑到诸多因素，决定跟二位沟通。”  
“队长今早晨跑回来，将衣服放进洗衣机里，该洗衣机在运行时除了故障——有电子产品卡住了，初步检测后认定是一枚窃听器。”  
贾维斯放出虚拟屏幕，向他们展示衣服和窃听器。  
娜塔莎吐出了一句俄语脏话。她在焦虑和警惕的时候会下意识使用母语。  
问题不出在窃听器上，而是在衣服。  
那一件普通的深蓝色衬衫，史蒂夫昨天早晨才穿上，跟娜塔莎一起逛街，回来就脱下来扔进了脏衣篮里。  
这个人在黑寡妇的眼皮下放好窃听器，并且全身而退，没有留下任何蛛丝马迹。  
“昨天你们谈了什么？”巴基问。金属左手攥得牢牢的，发出金属摩擦声。  
“没有任何机密，只有今天的约会——”  
她的声音戛然而止。  
巴基夺门而出。

史蒂夫盯着菜单，但一个字都没看进去，脑子里全是罗杰斯和巴基躺在沙发垫上一起过夜、一起做午餐的画面。  
那本来是他的位置，明明他才是巴基最亲近的人，但那个刚来不到72小时的老家伙，不知道用什么见不得光的手段迷惑了巴基，不但取代了他，而且更加得寸进尺。  
昨夜的回忆反复在脑海里播放，他没法不注意到巴基散乱开的头发、白皙皮肤上的星星点点嫣红吻痕，以及久违的柔软笑容。  
然而这些全部都被偷走了。  
一股火烧起来，他马上更加烦躁。  
“咳嗯。”  
女士的声音让他惊醒。  
莎伦带着笑意指了指他手里的餐单。  
“你快要把它撕碎了，这个可怜的菜单对你做过什么？”  
史蒂夫短暂的冷静下来，四十年代良好的教养让他需要在女士面前保持举止彬彬有礼。  
然后重新让自己的注意力回到菜单上——他不得不在黑麦和燕麦中选择一种配餐面包、牛肉是阿根廷的还是美国的、汤里加三勺还是四勺奶油——见鬼的，这有什么区别，简直浪费时间。  
“一会儿可以撕掉别的什么。”莎伦羞涩一笑。  
史蒂夫瞧了一眼手表，距离他走进饭店竟然才过去了十分钟，在这种时候手表竟然也坏了。这块表明明才生产出来半个月——史塔克的新产品和七十年前的汽车一样不靠谱。  
然后他抬起头。  
手掌下意识的拍到了桌子上，木桌应声而碎，刀叉落了一地，玻璃杯里的红酒洒到了莎伦的丝绸裙子上。  
史蒂夫眼睛只盯着那一个人。  
“巴基！”

巴基一路飞驰，摩托的引擎爆发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，像子弹一样冲出去。几分钟就到达了史蒂夫约会的法国餐馆，他不停打量对面的大楼，一眼就锁定了餐厅对面的楼顶——绝佳的埋伏地点，进而马上丢下摩托冲过去。  
下一秒，他看到了反光。说明对方认为时机成熟、打开了瞄准镜锁定了目标，瞬时就会扣下扳机。  
来不及了——  
巴基飞身冲到橱窗前、决然的站定，毫无畏惧的注视对面大楼的杀手，张开双臂，最大限度的用身体挡住史蒂夫。  
“巴基！”  
他听到玻璃窗内的史蒂夫在呼喊他的名字。  
在生命的最后一瞬间听到史蒂夫呼喊他的名字，死而无憾。  
没有子弹、没有鲜血。  
什么都没有发生。  
楼顶的杀手没有进一步行动。  
他满心疑惑，但不敢耽误，飞身去追——他是个杀手，因此清楚杀手的行动，这次只是运气好，还会有下一次暗杀，若是不捉住人，史蒂夫仍然有生命危险，这是他最不能容忍的事情。  
他一边追一边回想大楼的构造和此处的路线图——如果是他会选择从从大楼西南方的门逃离，那边的监控有盲区，不容易被追踪到，右转会越走越偏僻，容易逃出市区。  
他果然看到一个黑衣人转过拐角，手里有一把提琴盒子。  
巴基紧随其后，在路口猛然转身。  
然后直接撞上黑洞洞的枪口。  
那一瞬间巴基僵在原地。  
他知道，如果对方愿意，他已经死了——今天的第二次。他所有的判断和行为，都在凶手的意料之中，分毫不差。  
黑衣人利索的收起了枪。  
巴基借机掏出手枪直指对方眉心——他不会容许任何人伤害史蒂夫。他不惜为此再次杀人。  
凶手对他手里的枪视而不见，依旧从容的摘下头盔，手都没有抖一下，似乎根本不在意对面的人会随时要了他的命。  
那是一头漂亮的金色短发，在阳光下如同黄金熠熠生辉。  
巴基呼吸停滞了。  
蔚蓝色双眸宛如拥有无尽力量的大海，然而面对他时又是极尽柔情。  
“史蒂夫……”  
金发碧眼的男人沐浴在温暖的阳光里，蓝眼睛澄澈得没有丝毫阴霾，唇角勾起一丝微笑，就像圣坛上的天使。然而这一切都仿佛是挂画那样的假象——他身上散发出浓烈又寒意彻骨的死亡气息。  
巴基经历过七十年的折磨和杀戮，对鲜血和死亡司空见惯，但面对这个人，杀手的直觉仍然让他不寒而栗。  
他坚信任何宇宙的史蒂夫都该是光明之神，手持星盾抵挡一切邪恶，高贵的灵魂纤尘不染，是黑暗中为人民指路的北极星。  
但站在眼前的男人拥有同样光明的外表，却是个彻头彻尾的恶魔。  
金发男人轻叹一声，一缕温柔在眉眼间化开，一声感叹仿佛隔了一个世纪。  
“我终于再次见到你了，巴基。你还是那么漂亮。”  
他的目光扫过他的金属左臂，微微皱眉，语气若有所指：  
“这个世界的我也没有保护好你。”  
说罢，他戴上头盔，跨上哈雷准备离开。  
“我还回来找你的。”  
巴基只能眼睁睁看着他绝尘而去，内心一团乱麻。  
啪。  
有什么落在了肩膀上。  
巴基骤然转身，那个金发碧眼的男人赫然立在身后。他心下一惊，挥拳便打。  
“巴基！是我！”  
史蒂夫迅速后退，才堪堪躲过铁拳。  
巴基喘着粗气，眼中写满了混乱与不安。  
“天哪，你怎么了？是九头蛇的人吗？给你念洗脑词了？你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫凑上来，捧起他的脸，直视他的眼睛，细致的检查，不肯放过任何蛛丝马迹。  
“史蒂夫，我没事……”  
巴基勉强笑了笑。  
莎伦很快赶了过来——细跟高跟鞋似乎根本没有影响她的速度。巴基看到她穿了一条凸显腰型的裙子，发型也是新做的，好看得有些刺眼，站在史蒂夫身边，看起来该死的般配。  
巴基马上意识到自己打断了什么。郎才女貌的画面令他想要逃跑。  
“对不起，我、我还有事。”他连连后退，胡乱编了一个蹩脚的理由，“我只是出来买东西，对，奶油之家的白兰地樱桃派，今天晚上打折——你们真应该尝一尝，史蒂夫，你应该带姑娘去那里。”  
莎伦的表情变得严肃和警惕，手悄悄的握住了什么——这些躲不过冬兵的眼睛——巴基在她想要阻拦他的前一秒飞快的逃走了。


	4. Chapter 4

巴基再次回到了奶油之家，点了一片酒渍樱桃派和超大杯蓝莓柠檬鲜酿，希望美味的甜食能帮助他冷静下来，理清思路。  
奶油之家里有一种轻微的恐慌气氛，食客们对着新闻里的爆炸案窃窃私语，生怕自己就是下一个受害者。  
巴基盯着电视画面陷入思考——他想他可能认识那里，那是——  
几声巨响让他差点跳起来摸枪。  
响动来自奶油之家左边的小巷子，几个流氓刚刚摔碎了什么东西，紧接着传来了咒骂和推搡的声音。  
其他的一些客人显然也受到了惊吓，一个女人怀里的婴儿哭了起来。  
巴基决定走出去看看情况。  
左边是个死胡同，小巷子里堆着杂物和垃圾，几个流浪汉挤在一处，正在对一个人拳打脚踢，那个人已经躺倒在地，但手里仍举着什么东西抵挡拳脚。  
他最讨厌恃强凌弱。  
巴基喝断了他们的动作，挽起袖子亮出金属手臂，几个混混只看了一眼便落荒而逃。  
躺倒在地上的小个子露出一头金发，整个人慢慢的爬起来，一把丢开圆圆的垃圾桶盖子，再拍了拍身上的灰尘，蓝眼睛不满的瞧了瞧巴基，倔强的说道：  
“我就快打败他们了。”  
瘦弱的小个子整理整理大得有些夸张的、明显属于上世纪三十年代的衣服，又拿出手绢擦擦弄脏的手，发现身边的人一动不动，疑惑的看了过来：  
“干嘛？一幅快哭了的表情。”  
然后叹了口气，走到他面前，踮起脚抱住了他。  
“对不起，巴基。以后我不再让自己陷入危险了，好吗？”  
那双手臂倏地收紧了，搂住他。  
顿了顿，巴基松开他，用尽量平静的语调说：  
“你的鼻子都要被打断了——我们得拯救你的鼻子，鉴于这是你脸上唯一英俊的部分，不然就泡不到姑娘了。”提到“泡姑娘”他的心微微一痛，但还是拿出了纸巾，熟练的帮小个子堵鼻血。就像在布鲁克林做过的一千次。  
“我可不要姑娘，我有你就足够了。”  
“你将来就会想要了。”  
巴基用轻如叹息的声音说，假装对少年天真的誓言并不在意——几百米之外，史蒂夫正在和姑娘约会。  
“我可以自己来。”  
小个子不满的瞪着他。但仍然乖乖的站在原地，让巴基弯下腰给他擦鼻血。  
巴基端详他——因为瘦弱而棱角分明的脸，上世纪30年代的发型（几缕金发落到了额前），还有一双永不服输的蓝眼睛——正是少年时代的初恋的模样。  
他凝视小个子，忽然希望时光永远停留在布鲁克林，停留在一切都没有发生的时候。  
呼啸的警笛如同一把锋利的手术刀，刨开了温情。  
巴基猛然推开Steve，杀手的直觉让他察觉到了什么，他抬起头，看到此处的监控已经遭人破坏了，然后对Steve说：  
“离开这里，去复仇者大楼！”  
顿了顿，他又补充道：  
“就是那个又大又丑的楼。”  
Steve四下瞧瞧，点点头，飞快的跑了。  
在小个子身影消失的一刻，无数黑色雪佛兰将奶油之家的小巷子包围得水泄不通，刹车的声音此起彼伏。  
数不清持枪的黑衣特工鱼贯而出，为首的人上前一步，对他亮出CIA的证件。  
“巴恩斯先生，请你跟我们走一趟。”

“我们找到了炸弹，在法国餐馆里。”  
莎伦穿着丝绸短裙，露出白花花的大腿，香槟色的裙子上有一滩红酒的污渍。她脸上还有浓妆，踩着高跟鞋就来了。  
巴基坐在CIA的审讯室里，特工们回放那一段录像。录像中只有他一个人，神秘刺客处在摄像头的盲区中。片段里，他的犹疑不定清楚的暴露出来，然后就是他对史蒂夫挥拳相向。  
“这不是个好现象，巴恩斯中士，你竟然袭击美国队长，”反恐部门的杰拉德说，“我们有理由相信你仍然不稳定，乃至跟九头蛇有联系，需要对你采取措施。”  
“凶手准备行凶，你恰好在附近，能解释一下吗？”  
巴基一一扫视过他们的脸。  
“你们根本不知道对手是谁、有多强——让我对付他。”  
顿了顿，他又说：  
“相信我，我不会让任何人威胁到史蒂夫。”  
“‘他’——是个男人。”  
“我们不会放不稳定的冬兵去执行任务——不过你只要告诉我们是谁，对于你‘不稳定’的情况就既往不咎。”  
巴基沉默了。  
杰拉德猛地一拍桌子。  
“我看搞不清楚状况的是你，中士——有人企图谋杀美国队长并且在纽约市中心放炸弹，现在你是唯一一个目击者，如果你不配合，我们只能认为你和恐怖分子是一伙的，这个罪名，美国队长也保不了你，你可能被重新冷冻——这还是最好的情况。所以在老实交代之前，你不要妄想着走出去。”  
达尼尔加重了砝码：  
“或者电椅，洗干净的你的脑子重新来，直到保证你对美国没有威胁。”  
莎伦瞪视他们，但没有出声。  
巴基的手攥紧了，脸上仍然面无表情。  
“但如果你愿意配合，自证清白，对于你袭击美国队长的事情，我们考虑只是限制你的活动几个星期。”  
依旧是沉默。  
几个人面面相觑。  
“那里有一个炸弹，威力足够把餐馆夷为平地，那里还有那么多无辜的人，巴恩斯——你不交代凶手，万一再次发生恐怖袭击，这些人就会记在你的账上——冬兵的罪恶单已经够长了，我看你也不介意多填上一餐馆的平民，对吧？”  
莎伦开口了：  
“巴恩斯中士，我们相信你不会让任何人威胁队长的生命安全——只有你告诉我们这个人是谁，我们才能找到他，否则美国队长将始终处于危险之下……巴恩斯，我和你都不愿意看见他受伤，不是吗？”  
巴基安静得就像没有声带。  
杰拉德对莎伦使了个眼色。  
“既然你不配合，那么对不起了，我们只好把你归为恐怖分子，给你洗脑，清除危险因素。也许你抱有侥幸心理，但这次美国队长也保不了你。”  
莎伦张了张嘴，瞪着杰拉德，但最终什么都没有说。  
他们押送巴基去了一间实验室。针管、手术刀、电锯、束缚椅让他的血液都凉下去，本能的想要逃跑。  
“美国队长用命为你担保，在做出什么鲁莽的行为之前，最好认真考虑一下。”  
于是巴基站稳了，一步步走向电椅。他被几个特工按在上面，手脚迅速被电子枷锁固定住。  
他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，看着头顶那个熟悉又恐怖的机器开始运作，电流噼啪作响。  
他仿佛回到了九头蛇，夺走所有宝贵的事物，承受永无止境的折磨和疼痛。  
头套移动下来，夹住了右边的眉骨，将他的头固定住。  
他努力的的呼吸，就像马上失去氧气一样，拼命控制不让自己牙齿打颤。  
“瞧瞧你，多可怜，我们也不愿意这样，中士——你还有最后的机会，告诉我那个人是我们马上就放你出去，你还可以有舒适的床睡，而不是冷冻仓。”  
——“那是我的钱。”  
史蒂夫有了心仪的姑娘，正需要钱组建新家。  
——“美国队长用生命为你担保。”  
他想留在这个世界是因为想要赎罪，然而现在的事实说明，他留下只会是个麻烦。  
对史蒂夫，对全世界。  
重新变回一件物品，对所有人都好。  
他能够为史蒂夫献出一切，就算是另外一个世界的史蒂夫。  
他安静的闭上了眼睛。  
杰拉德注视他，扁扁嘴，手放在了启动按钮上，开始倒数计时：  
“最后几秒，中士……”  
黑暗猝不及防的落下，刹那电力全无，警戒红灯疯狂闪烁。与此同时巴基手上的电子手铐咔的一声打开，头套夹也松掉，审讯室的防弹金属门自动敞开。  
和柏林相似的情景让他浑身肌肉都绷起来，生怕再有一个企图利用他的人出现。  
几名特工们迅速拔出枪指着巴基，其他人挡住了审讯室的大门。  
“不许动，巴恩斯。”  
莎伦的声音异常沉稳。  
红光一闪一闪，黑暗中，巴基望向她——年轻女郎坚定的注视他，拿枪的手稳如泰山，即使高跟鞋和紧身包臀的衣裙也没能阻止她干练又凌厉的气质。  
他注视她，冷静的说：  
“如果我再度被控制……”  
“闭嘴巴恩斯。”  
“就射杀我。”他宁死不愿再次变成武器去伤害别人，特别是史蒂夫和史蒂夫的心上人。而且和洗脑相比，死亡是更轻松的解脱。  
“本来就是如此。”  
“你们最好不要这么做。”  
一个沉稳而又威严的声音降临在黑暗中。  
随之而来的是几个人惨叫声——守门的特工全部倒在地上，生死不明。  
莎伦迅速转过身，枪口对准来者的胸口。那一瞬间她愣住了，因为那人的胸口是一枚标志性的五角星。  
那是美国队长的潜行战斗制服。  
“史蒂夫？”  
她抬起头，猛然瞪大了眼睛。  
“你应该叫我‘长官’，小女孩。”  
男人一头白发，原本温柔的蓝瞳被警示灯染得血红，正酝酿惊涛骇浪。多年沙场磨砺出的杀戮之气令人心惊胆战，比年轻的美国队长更加威严而震慑，如同黑暗中披甲的战神，所到之处尽是白骨和胜利。  
“我可不管你是谁。”他的声音苍老，语调沉稳，却略带轻蔑，“你可以选择让我过去，或者让我踩着你的尸体过去——我给你5秒的时间做选择。”  
“史蒂夫！”巴基低低惊呼出声，“别杀她！”  
罗杰斯眯着眼睛，一步步靠近，而莎伦一步步后退。  
“……4，3，2……”  
最后一秒，莎伦倏地举起了枪，与此同时罗杰斯抬起了手。  
“时间到了。”  
子弹擦着他的脸飞过去，留下一道血痕，而莎伦也在他手里晕过去，软绵绵的倒在地上。  
随后，罗杰斯一个箭步来到他面前。  
然而白发男人却开始呼吸急促，嘴唇颤抖，凝视他的样子就像他为了能说出这一句话而奔波了足足七十年。  
“巴基，我来了——我来救你了。”  
他被绑在电椅上，身处无尽的黑暗，每一分每一秒都像是回到了九头蛇恐怖的实验室，承受血腥的折磨和人体实验。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯身着战服从天而降，打破了这一切，将他从地狱中解救出来——就如同那些绝望岁月之中徒增悲伤的美梦。  
现在，绝望中的梦境化作了现实。  
他也想要告诉罗杰斯，他在黑暗中等这句话等了七十年。


	5. Chapter 5

CIA反恐组纽约负责人埃德加原本有个美好的周末，直到他下午接到手下特工的汇报，有人试图谋杀美国队长并且在纽约市中心的餐馆放置炸弹。  
拆除炸弹、追查嫌疑人、布下层层关卡——反恐组忙得不可开交。  
似乎还嫌不够糟糕，几分钟前他又接到手下人的信息，他们的基地受到了袭击——冬兵被美国队长劫走了。  
见鬼，他明明命令手下拖住那个穿国旗的家伙了。  
此时电话铃又催命的响起来，他烦躁的接起来，是他的秘书伊莲娜小姐。  
“组长，美国队长希望见你。”  
他翻了一个大大的白眼。  
“说我不在。”  
下一秒他办公室的门飞了出去，而他还没有来得及放下手里的电话。  
面前站着怒气冲冲全副武装的美国队长，像是随时要用盾牌削掉什么人的脑袋。  
埃德加立刻摆出公事公办的笑容。  
“队长，我正忙着，有什么可以效劳的？”  
史蒂夫手持星盾，浑身肌肉都绷起来，一步步走向他。  
“你们抓走了詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。我要求你们停止审讯，立刻放人——他是一名受害者，当年为国效忠的英雄，你们无权这么做！”  
“你说的没错，队长，”埃德加大幅度的点头，表示赞同，“我们没有‘抓走’他，只是例行询问，他掌握了重要线索，对案情有很大帮助。而且他袭击了你。我们作为他的监督机构，有责任进行检查。”  
“他没有袭击我。”史蒂夫说的斩钉截铁。  
“我们看到了，在录像里。”  
“我们在复仇者大厦每天都会练习格斗，或者开玩笑，如果那算袭击，那恐怕每天都要审核几百次。”  
埃德加无奈的点点头。他猜就算冬兵给了美国队长一个枪子，美国队长也会说他们在闹着玩。  
“那好吧，这项不算，冬兵没有袭击你。但他还是掌握了重要线索并且拒不配合。这会造成很多人伤亡的，队长。我们有责任保护民……”  
说这话的时候，埃德加注意到了史蒂夫带着蓝牙耳机在闪烁。  
那一瞬间，他看到美国队长青筋暴起，瞪他的眼神像是要把他生吞了。  
暴怒的年轻雄狮从胸腔里发出咆哮，举起了盾牌。而他毫不怀疑那个盾牌马上要削掉自己的脖子。  
“你们给他洗脑！”  
“嘿，冷静，冷静，队长，听我说——我们根本没洗脑机——”  
史蒂夫冷冷的眯起眼睛，拿盾牌的手没有放松分毫。看他的眼神就好像整个CIA都是一个恐怖组织，应该像九头蛇那样灰飞烟灭。而埃德加毫不怀疑他干得出来。  
“那只是谈判策略，如果连吓唬人都不允许的话，那一个恐怖分子都审不出来。我们根本没有洗脑机，那不过是测谎仪——你不信我可以演示给你看，或者把我自己放上去都行——它只是外形做得有那么点奇怪，你总不能因为我们的测谎仪长得奇怪就拆了我们吧。”  
史蒂夫沉默的打量他。  
“我现在就可以跟你去现场，把我自己放上去。我知道神盾局，队长，我们可不希望自己被拆一次。”  
“但是你们造成了严重的精神损失，和肉体伤害一样严重。”美国队长咬死了不让步。  
埃德加第三次无奈的耸耸肩。  
“那不如这样，我们不追究你们闯入禁地、打伤几十名为国效力的特工、破坏系统等责任，你们也不计较我们‘吓唬’冬兵的事情——我们两清了。”

史蒂夫匆忙回到复仇者大厦，想确认巴基的情况如何——这点他比罗杰斯有经验，他用了那么久来帮助巴基从PTSD恢复过来。  
但是他们楼层的起居室和客体、厨房都空荡荡，四下不见人。  
难道是计划出错了？罗杰斯没有救出人？  
“咳嗯。”一声咳嗽打断了他思考。  
他看到了一个穿着宽松衣服的小个子站在眼前——另一个世界的自己。刚刚这个小个子一路跑得到了复仇者大厦告诉他们，巴基被抓走了。  
Steve虽然瘦得像一根火柴，最小号的衣服在他身上都松松垮垮，而且抬起头才能看到他，但那双眼睛毫无畏惧，颇有些不客气的注视他。  
然后小个子指了指巴基的房间，就回到客厅，继续搅拌自己的那一杯蜂蜜水，自然而来的就像在自己家一样。  
史蒂夫立刻向房间走去，抬手打开了房门。  
见状客厅的小个子翻了个白眼，低下头更用力的搅拌蜂蜜水。  
“巴基，你怎么样，你没……！”  
巴基躺在床上，枕着罗杰斯的大腿，像小妻子那样温柔注视白发男人。罗杰斯低下头，轻柔的抚摸散在腿上的棕发。  
听到声响，他转过头瞪着史蒂夫。  
“你不会敲门吗？”  
巴基有些尴尬的坐了起来。  
史蒂夫攥紧了拳头。  
见鬼，他就不该同意这个老家伙的分工，罗杰斯去救人而他去谈判，说什么这个世界只认他这个美国队长，谈判只能他去，保证救出来之后巴基不再受到追杀。  
但是罗杰斯说得在理，他无从反驳。  
现在巴基看向罗杰斯的眼神柔情蜜意，他才意识到自己失去了什么。  
“我谈好了。”他说，走进来拉过一把椅子坐下，丝毫没有避开的意思，“CIA保证一笔勾销，没有下次。”  
“仅此而已？真追究起来，他们可是犯了反人类的罪行。”  
“他们跟我保证洗脑机是假的。”  
在他说“洗脑”的时候，巴基的手骤然握紧了。史蒂夫走过去，不顾罗杰斯的目光，坐在了巴基的另一边，帮他披好毯子，手掌覆盖在那紧绷的手上，柔声说：“没事了。”  
“那你相信了？”  
史蒂夫抬头注视罗杰斯，一字一顿的说。  
“如果不是假的，我会亲手把负责人绑上去。”  
然后目光再次落回巴基的脸上， 有点狡黠的笑了笑，从口袋里拿出一只叠得七扭八歪、四不像的纸团。  
“瞧瞧我给你带了什么。”  
巴基瞪大了眼睛。  
“天哪，这那个——”  
“——咱们13岁的时候，”  
“特罗尔小姐的美术课——”  
“——那个离谱的随堂作业，”  
“还有一盒颜料——”  
“——大比利！”  
然后是一串大笑，巴基笑得拍大腿，弯下腰去。  
罗杰斯坐在旁边接不上话，史蒂夫向他投去一个挑衅的眼神。  
巴基坐直了，用右手捂着肚子。  
“上帝啊，我还能再笑一百年。”  
笑容就像一缕阳光，驱散了阴云和黑暗，强颜欢笑的隔阂被打碎了，绿眼睛再度变得明亮。  
史蒂夫凑得更近了，近到几乎额头相抵，伸手轻轻揉捏他的后颈，真诚的说：  
“巴基，我很抱歉发生了这样的事情，我发誓不会再有下一次了，我会不惜一切代价保护你。”  
巴基眨眨眼睛，用七十年前那种温柔又略带甜蜜的语调说：  
“史蒂薇，你知道我永远也不会怪你。”  
巴基又扭头看了看罗杰斯，也给了他一个笑容，随后站起身。  
“好了，罗杰斯先生们，回避一下，我要去洗个澡。”  
“我可以帮你洗后背。”罗杰斯抢先说。  
“我也可以！”史蒂夫不甘示弱。  
巴基下意识的向后退了一步，同时面对两个热情的史蒂夫，有点不知所措。  
“没事的，我一个人就可以。”

巴基走进了浴室，冲洗的时候避开了金属胳膊。  
血水从金属与肉体的接缝处流淌下来。  
束缚椅的金属手铐带电击功能，或者是别的什么原因，从CIA回来后他的手臂就有些失灵，几片页片无法闭合，连接处隐隐作痛，流出鲜血。  
但这些都不算什么，没必要大惊小怪，他在九头蛇经历过更糟的。  
开门的声音让他一惊。  
Steve站在那里。  
巴基将左臂向后一撤，不让Steve看见血。  
他在水流里赤身裸体，而Steve衣冠端正。水雾在他们之间升腾缭绕，模糊了视线，他恍然回到了1930年，他们正在破旧的浴室中面对面，Steve抱怨他又忘了拿干净衣服，而他会笑嘻嘻的一边打趣一边接过来。  
“你受伤了。”Steve用了肯定语气。  
巴基如梦初醒，身子再度向后撤了撤，才回答：  
“不，我……”  
“你的胳膊一直没抬起来。”Steve略略提高了声调打断他，带着不容置疑的固执，“去床上，我帮你涂药。”  
他晃了晃手里的药膏，然后就走出了浴室。  
巴基擦干了身体，顺从的卧躺在了床上，这让他想到童年和少年时代无数次打架之后躲开各自家长、在阁楼里互相涂抹药膏。  
Steve的手指碰到肌肉与金属相接处，他不禁一抖。  
他的身体已经将这个动作当成痛苦开始的信号。  
他看不到，但听见了Steve呼吸顿住的声音，完全能想到小个子的嘴巴愤怒的抿成一条直线——这样子他见过几万次。  
瘦弱的左手轻轻抚摸他的腰，向上移动到后背，轻柔的触碰抚摸，努力让他放松下来。  
“没事的，只要涂上去就好了。”他不介意粗暴的对待。  
小个子没有回应——现在他的眉头一定皱紧了，形成小小的川字——但仍然极尽温柔的爱抚他，带着无穷无尽的耐心。  
仿佛他是一件稀世珍宝，要最温柔的对待，不容许任何人伤害，即使最细微的疼痛都会让这个男人心疼。  
接着细长的手小心又细致的涂抹药膏，没有任何不适。  
涂好了药膏，Steve洗干净手指，在他的身旁躺下，轻轻抚摸他的头发。  
Jarvis体贴的帮他们熄了灯。窗外的月光洒下来，为那张脸雕刻出分明的光影。微尘在光柱里跳舞，就像中学时代的午后，初恋萌芽的季节，少年们一起躲在阁楼上，玩累了就躺在地毯上相拥而眠。  
注视这张瘦弱的脸，那些回不去的时光从尘封的记忆里重新获得生机，暗黄色绽放出光鲜的色彩。  
仿佛所有的苦难都没有发生过，没有战争，没有令他嫉妒的女人，没有疼痛的折磨，没有滔天罪行，没有错过的年代——只要悄悄关上门，时间就会为他们停留，纵然门外繁华纷扰时光飞逝，而屋内他们仍是当初的少年，还有大好年华，还可以重新开始。  
“我爱你，巴基——这辈子都只爱你。”小个子趴在床上，歪着头，顿了顿又补充道：“下辈子也是。还有下下辈子。”  
巴基笑了，心里像是在流蜜。他为这句话等待了大半人生、大半个世纪。  
“我也爱你，史蒂薇，下下下辈子也爱你。”  
Steve靠近了，轻轻的吻他，就好像发生在1931年——少年时代苦涩的初恋得到了补偿，仿佛他从未等待太久。  
但这一切都不一样了，他金属左手闪动寒光，于是在拥抱的时候仍然小心翼翼，生怕伤到了对方。  
他任由Steve压在他身上，爱抚他的身体。  
有硬物抵住他的肚子，于是他伸手下去解Steve的腰带，却被细瘦的手一把抓住了手腕。  
Steve因为欲望而脸色潮红、喘息粗重，眼里是难耐的情欲，却还是坚定的拒绝他。  
“不行，你有伤。”  
“没事的……”  
“我希望给你的都是快乐，巴基，如果这样会伤到你，让你痛苦，我宁愿一生都不做爱。”  
金发小狮子坚定的凝视他——这不是大多数男人在床上哄骗情人的花言巧语，他知道，他的小狮子是认真的，言出必行。  
他动情的注视他，抬手抚摸黄金般的发丝。  
“小笨蛋。”  
小个子俯下身，两手撑在他的头两侧，少年稚气又单纯的眼神望向他。  
“今晚留下来吧。我保证不会对你做过分的事情。”

巴基去拿换洗衣服，因为只穿内裤，所以走进屋子的时候没有开灯，夜色总是极佳的掩护——即使知道这玻璃是镀膜单反射的，仍然改不了长久以往的习惯。于是他在这种掩护下将脏衣服扔进洗衣篮里，扭着身体去拉开衣柜的门。  
他听见一声口哨。  
猛然抽出柜门上的枪，利索的上膛、拨开保险，直指来者的眉心。  
夜色总是极佳的掩护，不止能掩护他一个人。  
黑衣男人正站在窗边，丝毫没有隐藏，更没有任何恐慌，用露骨的目光抚摸他的身体，然后邪气一笑。  
“宝贝儿，你真辣。”  
这里是CIA和FBI都进不来的复仇者大楼，下面的楼层住着传说级别的特工黑寡妇和鹰眼，年轻的美国队长和宝刀不老的神盾局局长在这个楼层活动，整个大楼有无处不在的电子管家和钢铁侠亲自操刀的安保系统。  
这个男人进到他的房间却没有引起任何警报、任何人的注意，轻松得如同闲庭信步。  
巴基不敢轻敌，他还记得那颗炸弹，那一餐馆的平民——有聚餐的一家人，甜蜜约会的情侣，有含着奶嘴的婴儿，有刚会走路的小孩子。  
他注视那双不带温度的眼睛，认识到这个男人的内心也是冰冷的，这些不相干的人都无法起到作用，于是换了一个角度：  
“那里有你爱的女人。”  
巴基说。试图让这个男人感到愧疚。  
“莎伦·卡特，你挚爱女人的侄女，也是现在你爱的女人。”  
冷酷的双眼如同冻结的北冰洋，哪怕是地震都不会掀起分毫波澜。  
巴基不得不加重砝码。  
“她是你通往旧时代的唯一桥梁，只有她才能给你归属感。”  
兽类的蓝眼睛注视他，冷静得可怕。  
“那么你呢？相比一个只看过几眼、完全陌生的新时代女人，你陪他在旧时代长大、一同在战场上出生入死、一起来到21世纪，又是他的什么人？”  
巴基沉默了几秒。  
“我只不过是一个驱壳。”  
Rogers发出一声极尽讽刺的嗤笑。  
“仅仅共事过就说爱情？我共事过的人太多了，那个蠢货真是比我想象中还要轻浮——但我不一样。”  
Rogers一边说一边走向巴基，目光紧紧的盯住他，冷静的蓝色之下燃烧着狂热的迷恋，声音缠绵如同耳语：  
“我一生只爱一人——”  
他说着牵起他握枪的手，在手指上落下轻柔的一吻，丝毫不在意枪口正对着自己。  
“就像这把枪，永远只会有一个准星。”  
男人凝视他，嘴角带着邪异的微笑，潇洒的从怀里抽出一枝新鲜的红玫瑰，插到他的枪口里。  
像是直接插在他的心脏上。  
巴基眼睁睁看着这一切的发生，又不愿意阻止——金发碧眼的男人注视他，另外一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，拥有他所爱的一切特质，只是那种正直的气质变得邪异而狂热，蓝眼睛里全是疯狂执着于他的爱慕和欲望，反而形成奇异的魅力。  
史蒂夫从不会这样看他，他深藏心底的爱意并不会得到史蒂夫的回应，但是在这个男人面前一切都不同了，他是史蒂夫却又热情的爱着自己，他会狂热的回应，他会爱他直到天荒地老。  
巴基感觉自己如同被毒蛇蛊惑的猎物，失去逃跑的能力。  
Rogers牵起他的左手，像中世纪骑士那样背过手去、优雅的低下头，在手背上落下一吻。  
“你愿意跟我走吗？”

Rogers带他来一处旧楼房的楼顶。那是布鲁克林少见的二战时期的建筑，从精致的雕花装饰能看出昔日的辉煌，但如今那辉煌已经在时光中剥落——外墙出现了龟裂，角落生了青苔和霉菌，落满灰尘。  
他们站在屋顶，远眺布鲁克林大桥。  
巴基花了几秒环视四周，最终得出结论：这里不是什么秘密基地、要塞或者堡垒，只是一栋普通的旧房子，住着零星几个怀旧的老人。  
他看向Rogers，不明所以。  
男人勾起一个微笑，把手指压在唇上，做了一个禁声的动作。  
下一秒，他仿佛听到了万枪齐鸣，惊惧之间抬起头——  
他看到一条白龙腾空而起，拖出一道明亮的尾线，在半空中轰然炸开，开出一朵巨大的礼花，仿佛炸碎了无数星星，闪烁的星光洒了漫天。  
紧接着，几百几千束烟花争先恐后的升空，耀眼的金、魅惑的紫、鲜艳的红、翡翠的绿、像珍奇百花争妍斗艳，朵朵绽放，刹那间就开满了浩渺的夜空，照得夜幕亮如白昼，最终化成一场五彩斑斓的流星雨，从天堂洒落凡尘。  
他沉浸在美景之中，而身旁的男人一直在注视他，不忍移眸，就像他才是最美的风景。  
他收回目光，转而望向Rogers。  
夜幕中烟花明灭，繁华美景之下，此刻面前的人不是那个埋伏于黑暗的狙击手、也不是大杀四方的恐怖分子，只是一个普通的男人。  
男人笑了，风轻云淡又柔情似水，背景是绚丽的漫天流星。  
“你还像我第一次见到你时那么漂亮。”  
Rogers上半身依靠外墙，微微仰头，凝视虚空——天空中那些华美的朱玉就落入了他的眼睛，热烈的闪耀，然后破碎、失去光彩。  
“我们曾计划好，战争结束就在这里买一套房子，能看见布鲁克林大桥——附近有博物馆，有儿童之家，还有酒吧和舞厅——最后这点我不同意，但是你很坚持。还要养一群猫，而不是一条狗，天天陪你睡懒觉。”  
“一点儿不错。”  
巴基扁扁嘴。那就是战争时期他幻想过的、战后跟史蒂夫拥有的二人之家——他以为那永远只是幻想，却不曾想有一个宇宙的自己真的实现了。  
Rogers望向他，凝视他的目光带着浓得化不开的悲伤与温柔。巴基有种感觉，这个男人已经有很久很久没有显露过真实的感情，命运夺走了他的灵魂，以至于在漫长的生命中，他仅剩一具驱壳。  
Rogers一错不错的注视他，握住了他的手。  
“在我的世界，有一部分男性可以生育，你是其中之一。我们一起长大，后来追随你上了战场，把你从九头蛇基地救出来之后我们就结婚了——当时我连戒指都没有，你却愿意嫁给我。后来你怀孕了……”  
提及此处，Rogers的声音哽咽在喉咙中。这个如同黑暗帝王的男人肩膀微微发抖，仿佛即将出口的一句话用尽了他全身的力气。  
“——他们朝你怀孕的肚子开枪。”  
黑暗中那个大杀四方的男人深深的垂下了头，痛苦而脆弱得不堪一击。  
巴基走上去拥抱他，让高大的男人靠在他的肩膀上，抚摸男人的头发和后背。他从来不忍任何一个宇宙的史蒂夫受苦。  
“史蒂夫，这不是你的错……”  
绝美的烟花已然凋谢，全世界重归安静，夜幕悄无声息的遮住他们。  
安静了几秒钟，Rogers已经整理好情绪，抬起头，双手珍惜的捧起巴基的脸，就像捧起最宝贵的全世界。  
“那个时候，我抱着你，向上天祈祷，任何人——不管是上帝、撒旦还是异教神——只要能让你活下来，我愿意献上一切——我的生命，我的肉身，我的灵魂。”  
他抚摸他的脸，带着满足的微笑。  
“现在你就在这里——就像我们结婚时一样漂亮——”  
下一秒，车子疾驰的声音、武装直升机的声音织成一张铺天盖地的猎网，正从四面八方向他们迅速收拢。  
巴基立刻意识到这是个陷阱，CIA并没有两清，而是用他做诱饵，引蛇出洞。  
他想起了自己失灵的左臂，那些无法合拢的页片——他伸手过去，硬生生将卡住的异物揪出来——  
那是一枚追踪器。  
但Rogers充耳不闻安之若素。  
史蒂夫的血清比他的优秀，也就是说，在他听到的时候对方早已听见了。然而他没有逃跑，讲话的语气无波无澜。  
“在我的世界，我的敌人想要置我于死地，就会做好陷阱，散播你的消息当诱饵。我的战友不停的告诉我那是假的，但我还是一次次深入陷阱，因为我不愿意放弃任何你可能活着的希望，有一万次，我就深入一万次。但每一次的结果都是相同的，一次次给我希望，又让我绝望。”  
“这也是个陷阱！”巴基急切的对他吼，“你快走！”  
“如果再次放跑了我，他们会怎么对你？”  
他抬手抚摸巴基的脸，手指轻触碰到右边的眉骨。  
巴基的身体微微一僵。那是洗脑机会夹住的位置——那些CIA的审讯、威胁和计谋——这个男人全部都知道，而他不过是心甘情愿自投罗网，以换取他在这个世界的清白与自由。  
Rogers镇定如初，北冰洋似的双瞳在这一刻化成温柔的汪洋。  
“每一个世界都一样，他们都知道想要抓住我，需要用什么诱饵。我曾步入那些陷阱几万次……”  
那手恋恋不舍的摩挲他的脸颊，蓝眼睛凝结一缕缠绵的柔情，嘴角勾起满足的微笑。  
“但这一次你是真实的，这就足够了。”  
武装直升机的轰鸣声、军人的脚步声、枪械的上膛声将他们包围了。夜幕之中，两架巨大的阿帕奇挡住了月光，如同捕猎的雄鹰，在他们头顶投下阴影。  
直升机的气流撕扯着男人纯黑的风衣，在风中猎猎作响，翻飞如同堕天使黑色的羽翼。  
无数把枪指着他的脑袋、狙击枪的瞄准激光打在额头和胸膛，鲜红一片。Rogers对一切视而不见，双眼是前所未有的满足与释然。  
他向前一步，轻柔的吻住巴基的唇。  
“足够了。”

（我觉得这文应该叫选择困难症）


	6. Chapter 6

巴基站在审讯室外，身后是罗杰斯——他还披着他的外套——男人伸手搂住他的肩膀，保护和占有兼而有之，同时给予无言的支持。  
意料之外又意料之中，那个小个子也跟来了。他够不到他的肩膀，就寸步不离的靠着他，握着他的手，不理会那只冰冷的手能无意中捏碎他的腕骨。巴基几次闪躲，想要抽走左手，小个子倔强又不容置疑的瞪视他，当着他的面把那只手抓回来，珍惜的十指交握。  
巴基的左边和右边都被占据了，史蒂夫只能在一旁站着，几秒钟就看过来一次。  
他们面前是巨大的单反射玻璃，巴基看着那个男人被绑在那台狰狞的测谎仪上。金属头罩移动下来，夹住了那金色的头。  
“史蒂夫……！”  
巴基的心抽痛一下。  
罗杰斯轻轻的揉了揉他的肩膀。  
“我绝不会让这再次发生在你身上。”  
小个子则握紧了他的手，仰起头，坚定的说：  
“巴基，我会保护你。”  
巴基低下头注视稚气未脱的少年的脸。  
“我相信你会的，史蒂夫。”  
然而那头罩并不能削减Rogers分毫的气场，身为阶下囚却傲视全场，从容而又说不出的强大。  
巴基略略放心了。  
“我们在你的安全屋里找到了爆炸案的工具。”  
CIA的特工向Rogers展示爆炸案的现场——遍地烧焦的人体残骸，烧黑的骷髅嘴巴大张，像是在凄厉的惨叫，既狰狞又凄惨。  
男人注视那些景象，目光无波无澜，测谎仪的屏幕上的心跳稳定如初。  
接下来是目击者的证词、作案工具的照片、受害者家属悲痛的哭诉等数不清的刑讯手段，然而在Rogers面前全都无济于事。  
CIA的特工彼此交换眼神，摇摇头。  
巴基重新望向Rogers——后者端坐在那台测谎仪上，无机质眼神仿佛属于一尊冰冷的青铜雕像。  
然后他意识到，他是全场唯一发现、并理解他的人。  
Rogers并非心理承受能力太好。而是他的灵魂已经死去了，现在只剩下一具驱壳，和坟墓里的亡者别无二致，失去了所有的情绪和内心感受，没有愧疚，没有道德，也没有快乐。  
他身上那种波澜不惊，是死亡的平静，像死者那样一成不变。  
男人慢条斯理，眼皮都不屑于抬一下。  
“别白费力气，我杀过的人，比你们见过的都多。”  
他懒洋洋的环视全场。  
“就为了这张脸，你们也不会把我送上法庭受审。”  
他注视但反射玻璃，目光精准的落在史蒂夫身上，微微勾了一下唇角。  
“你好，光明正直的美国队长，上一次巴基及时救了你，下次可没有这么好运了——我会先宰了你爱的女人，像捏死一只小鸟那样，让她在我手里惨叫、流干净最后一滴血。然后才是你。”  
即使说这话的时候，他的心律仍然稳定。  
“我想你应该知道——如果你现在能听见的话——”  
史蒂夫说，声音如外表一般沉着冷静。  
“这话我每天都能听见几百次。下次威胁我，最好换点新花样。”

杰拉德走出来，径直向巴基走来，脸上是似笑非笑的表情。史蒂夫和Steve将巴基挡在身后，罗杰斯马上上前一步，浑身肌肉绷起来，显示出保护的姿态。  
杰拉德识趣的停下脚步。  
“哇哦。我没有恶意。”他举起手，目光落在巴基身上，用礼貌但客套的语气说，“巴恩斯中士，很抱歉之前‘吓唬’你，我们也没想到你这么不禁吓，不过你的sugar daddy也给我造成不少麻烦——”  
他瞧了瞧罗杰斯，又指了指自己眼周的紫黑色淤血。  
“注意言辞！”史蒂夫厉声道。  
“再敢多说一句‘吓唬’，我让你满地找牙。”Steve两只胳膊大大的张开，将巴基完全挡在身后，毫无畏惧的抬头瞪着杰拉德。  
“那是严重的精神伤害，谨慎选择你的词句，不然这次就不止一只眼睛。”  
被三头亮出獠牙的雄狮一同包围，杰拉德向后退了一步。  
“我道歉。”  
接着他重新转向巴基。  
“巴恩斯中士，我们想请你去审问他。我想你会对这个提议感兴趣。”  
巴基挑起一边的眉毛。  
“你们刚刚拿我当诱饵，现在凭什么帮助你们？”  
杰拉德拿出平板，熟练的输入密码，调出文件。  
“你搞错了，中士。这不是帮助我们，而是帮助你自己——”  
他将平板电脑转了过来，那张照片像一笔鲜红的惊叹号烙在巴基的眼睛里。  
“——你确定这个男人对你讲了实话吗？”  
照片里Rogers裸着上身，胸前是一只血红色章鱼，四肢狰狞的伸展，是折磨他大半个世纪的噩梦。

巴基走进了审讯室，在Rogers对面坐下。  
男人对他微笑，改变了坐姿——双手放在桌子上，探身向前。那双兽类的蓝眼睛颇有兴致的上下打量他。  
“你最好老实交代。”  
巴基用不带感情的声音说，瞧了瞧手边CIA给他准备的审讯大纲——冠冕堂皇平淡无奇到自己都觉得无聊。  
明明身为阶下囚，Rogers却淡然如闲庭信步，眉都不皱一下。现在仍然悠闲的坐在他面前，好像这不是牢房而是他自己的王宫。  
巴基的理智在疯狂的提醒他危险，他在Rogers面前所有的镇静都是假象，面对任何一个史蒂夫，他都不堪一击。  
Rogers傲慢的瞥了一眼单反射玻璃，轻声嗤笑。  
“这些人总能抓住我的弱点。他们没法让我开口，就找来了你。”  
“人人都有弱点。”  
“不错，人人都有弱点。”  
Rogers轻佻的哼了一声表示肯定，像是在暗示什么。紧接着目光又落回了巴基的身上，似有似无的扫过攥紧又松开的手，变得饶有兴味。  
“别紧张，美人儿，不如我们来玩个游戏。”  
巴基再次瞧了瞧那张审问提纲。索性将它推到一旁，无惧的直面Rogers。  
“你要什么？”  
蓝宝石的双眸在黑暗里发出幽暗的光。  
“一个吻换一个问题。”  
金属手不动声色的握紧了。他感受到了自己的加速心跳和发热的脸颊，像个青春期的少年，理智丧失殆尽。  
“我怎么知道你不会说谎？”他苍白的提出。话一出口马上意识到这等于默认了对方的条件。  
Rogers无辜的扁扁嘴。  
“我永远不会对你说谎，巴基。”  
耳边响起铮的一声，Rogers挣开了脚链，从束缚椅上站了起来，一伸手就扯断了手腕上的铁锁，轻松得像是撕开早餐面包。  
男人目不转睛的盯视他，大步走来，气势就像猎人走向猎物。  
他刚刚站起身，男人就来到了眼前，深情而又小心翼翼的捧起他的脸。他是个历经风雨的铁血战士，然而Rogers看他的眼神就好像他是一件世间罕有的珍宝，想要捧在掌心呵护，生怕碰有一丝一毫的闪失。  
“你美得就像艺术品。”  
此时大门轰然打开，无数持枪的CIA特工和史蒂夫闯进来，黑洞洞的枪口直指Rogers的脑袋。  
“你放开他！”史蒂夫全副武装，手持盾牌，无畏的走过来，与之对峙。  
抬起头，Rogers那双眼睛变得极致冰冷。  
每一个字都掷地有声。  
“出去。否则进来一个我杀一个。”  
史蒂夫握紧了盾牌，浑身肌肉绷起来，像是雄狮发出嘶吼，亮出獠牙。  
“大可试试看。”  
巴基挡在史蒂夫身前。  
“不要伤害他！”  
Rogers轻蔑一笑。  
“不是你，队长，是你身后的人。”  
CIA特工互相交换了眼色，但仍然岿然不动。  
男人身上骤然腾起黑暗杀意，微微眯起了眼睛。  
巴基明白Rogers是认真的。  
“都出去——”他转身看向史蒂夫，与之四目相对，“不会有事的，史蒂夫，他——你不会伤害我。”  
史蒂夫不甘的退了出去，重新锁好门。  
巴基的注意力再次回到Rogers身上。  
他们身边就是巨大的但反射玻璃——巴基知道罗杰斯和Steve正在看着他，看着他准备和另一个男人接吻。  
他的目光不由自主的飘过去，却只能看见镜子里自己和Rogers肢体纠缠的样子。  
下一刻，耳朵上一阵湿热，他本能的打个哆嗦 ，Rogers一条胳膊将他搂过来，整个身子都搂进怀里，色情的舔吻他的耳朵，另一只手温柔的抚摸他的后颈，力道恰到好处，手指沿着他的椎骨一路滑下去，在皮肤上激起一连串细小的涟漪。  
他在他怀里微微颤抖，两腿发软。  
“专心点，宝贝儿。”  
巴基抬起头，望向Rogers，瞬间就沉沦在那双燃烧狂热爱意的蓝眼睛里。他永远也无法抵挡史蒂夫·罗杰斯充满爱意的眼神。  
这个男人无论变成什么样子都是他的心头挚爱。  
Rogers吻上来。  
热烈的爱情与出神入化的技巧让他立刻投入到一场热辣又下流的亲吻中。  
在CIA戒备森严的监狱里，与一个罪大恶极的杀人魔接吻，带着危险的的刺激感。仿佛他们深切的相爱，抵死缠绵，正准备一路杀出重围、抛弃世俗浪迹天涯。  
一吻完毕，他几乎站不稳。  
Rogers闭着眼睛，眉头微微蹙起，与他额头相抵，唇间喃喃如同自语。  
“我每一秒都想吻你……想了七十年。”  
再睁开眼睛，蔚蓝眸子又恢复了黑暗帝王的镇静与从容，坐回到自己的位置。  
巴基下意识的舔舔嘴唇，目光不自觉的扫过结实的胸肌和修长的双腿，意识到自己被这个男人勾起了欲望，渴望进一步的肌肤之亲。  
Rogers竖起了一根手指。  
“一个问题。”  
一句话让巴基重新认清现实，他不得不两腿交叠，来遮挡尴尬。  
想想刚才意乱情迷的样子被审讯室外的人看得一清二楚，他有点心虚，不敢看外面。  
他处在审讯者的位置，却被Rogers掌控了一切。  
“那些爆炸案，是你做的吗？”  
Rogers坦率的点点头，不加掩饰。  
“我也做了一点调查，关于你在这个世界的经历。”  
金属手猛然攥紧了。  
“那些都是九头蛇——他们伤害过你，我就把他们全都杀了，一个不剩。”  
Rogers将数百条人命、数十场爆炸说得轻描淡写，然后勾起唇角，露出一抹既冷静又疯狂笑意。  
“凡是伤害你的人，我都会亲手把他送下地狱。”  
Rogers的语气风轻云淡，但他知道那就是一个海誓山盟的承诺。  
巴基吞了吞口水。  
“你身上的纹身……”  
“我曾经加入九头蛇——不要误会，我并非赞同他们的理念，而是需要他们的技术。那个组织早就不存在了——不管我是不是九头蛇，都不会伤害你。”  
这是第二个问题了。  
他下意识的舔舔嘴唇回味刚刚的吻，只觉得耳朵发热，但Rogers并未提及再次亲吻的事情，他有点失望，又无法再次提起。  
“我记着呢。”男人邪笑，探身凑近了，在他耳边吐出低沉的嗓音，一个字一个字吹进他的耳洞：“将来，我会连利息一同讨回来。”  
他的心剧烈一跳，脑内立刻被撩起了旖旎的想法，男人用露骨的眼神注视他，好像把他脑内那些香艳的幻想看了个遍。  
巴基努力深吸一口气，尝试让自己冷静下来，理清思路。  
还有最重要的一个问题。  
“你为什么来到这个世界？”  
几个史蒂夫差不多同一时间出现在这个世界，虽然目前看起来没有恶意，但他相信并非巧合。  
“我们身处不同的平行宇宙，而且都失去了自己的灵魂伴侣。然而这个宇宙有个蠢货明明幸运得令人嫉妒，却还不懂珍惜。我们不会拆散相爱的人，让我们自身的悲剧重演，但你们不是——既然你是单身，就不能阻止我们来追求你，不管跨过千山万水、跨过几百个平行宇宙——我为你而来，巴基，只为你而来。”  
从那天他跟史蒂夫表白被拒绝这一切就开始了，史蒂夫走出房间去约会女孩就相当于给了其他宇宙一个信号，于是从那个时间节点开始，罗杰斯、Rogers和Steve纷纷出现在他身边。  
“你愿意跟我回去吗？整个世界都是我的，想住在哪里就住在哪里，我们可以一起去流浪，到天涯海角，或者在没人认识我们的地方定居——山谷、海边、草原——或者回到布鲁克林，再也不会有人欺负你——”  
耳机里传出了人群争执的声音，隐约听见什么人说“少了两个恐怖分子”，以及史蒂夫的争吵声。  
这时Rogers牵起他的手，在手背上轻柔的一吻。  
“整个世界都臣服于我，而我臣服于你。”  
他立刻感受到手指上多了一件冰冷的硬物。  
那是一枚宝石戒指，祖母绿被切割成沉稳的长方形，晶莹剔透流光溢彩，泛出一种极致魅惑而又艳丽的翠绿，周围簇拥一圈星子似的碎钻。戒指大得几乎盖住他大半个指节，富有皇室的雍容华贵和大气磅礴。  
“我的世界里最名贵的绿宝石，很衬你的眼睛。”  
“你知道我不能收。”  
巴基抬手就要摘下戒指，被Rogers按住了手。  
“我说了我来是为了追求你——我对占领你们的世界一点兴趣都没有——这只是一件微不足道的礼物，用来表达我的心意。不要有顾虑，这不是求婚，你收下也不代表你许诺了任何事情，是我单方面想送给你礼物，仅此而已。你戴很漂亮，这就足够了。”  
顿了顿，Rogers又补充道：  
“当然，如果你希望这是求婚，那么这就是求婚，我将来会补给你更好的戒指和王冠。”  
他再次从耳机里听到了吵闹和争夺的声音。  
“巴基，不要听他的——”  
与此同时，审讯室的门被咔擦一声打开。  
Steve站在那里，激动得脸色通红，那个瘦小而孱弱的身子直挺挺的立在那里，面对杀人如麻的魔王也毫不畏惧。  
“巴基，不要走——”  
Rogers倏地站起身，杀气腾腾。  
“我说过进来一个我杀一个——”  
Steve对他视而不见。  
然后巴基听到一阵急促的咳嗽声，呼吸带着嘶哑的杂音。  
Steve捂着胸口颤抖地跪倒在地，像溺水一般拼命呼吸，脸和脖子因为窒息而憋得通红。  
“史蒂夫！”  
巴基迅速冲过去，把小个子抱在怀里，一边轻拍后背，一边对焦急的对着门外喊：  
“快叫医生！他哮喘犯了！”  
与此同时心疼的抱紧了怀里瘦弱的身躯，感受到了久违的心慌和恐惧——七十年前，他就一直生活在担惊受怕之中，史蒂夫的病史清单有几英里长，上面的每一样都能轻而易举的将他的挚爱永远夺走。  
他在Steve耳边念着，就像说给自己听：  
“没事的，史蒂夫，再坚持一下，我不会让你有事的……”  
小个子在他怀里急促的喘息，像是随时都会窒息而死，嘴唇无力的一张一翕，带着某种执着的情绪念出他的名字，但只剩下气息吐出。  
“巴基……我……”  
然而门外没有任何声响，没人回应，仿佛无动于衷。  
“妈的！”  
他抱起小个子，一脚踢碎审讯室的门，冲到门外，下意识的用冬兵的气场面对CIA特工——他们看他的眼神就像看一头发狂的食人野兽，下一秒就会扑上来咬碎他们的脖子。  
“带我去医疗室！”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve的病情平稳之后已经是后半夜了，CIA以危害公共安全罪和恐怖主义的罪名将Rogers重新关起来。  
他们回到了复仇者大楼，在史蒂夫的坚持下将来自异世界的罗杰斯和Steve的禁足限制，避免再次跑出去。  
巴基寸步不离的守着Steve，握住单薄的手。  
小个子看起来很不满，倔强的仰起头面对他。  
“我能自己走路，我已经没事了，不需要你看着。”  
“不行，我要看着你，今晚我守着你，哪里也不去。”  
“我不需要，我自己能行。”  
“见鬼的，史蒂夫，我刚刚差点失去你。就像在布鲁克林的那该死的一千次还是一万次——就算你要跟我绝交，我也要守在这里——你他妈听好了，你个小混蛋，这辈子都别想甩开我。”  
听到最后一句话Steve突然沉默了，再没有多说一句，好像刹那间所有的声音都堵在了喉咙里。  
巴基不由分说打横抱起他，将他抱回卧室放到床上，自己再拉一把椅子，双手抱胸坐在上面，打定了主意一整晚守着他，即使总统命令也不能让他离开。  
Steve躺在床上，安静的望向天花板，眼睛一眨不眨，目光似乎透过了天花板和楼顶，看向触不可及的远方。  
许久他才嘟囔道：  
“那个词叫‘分手’。”  
“什么？”  
小个子望了过来。  
“不是‘绝交’，是‘分手’——我不会跟你分手的，巴基。”  
巴基的表情软化了。  
“你总是这么爱钻牛角尖。”  
Steve向身旁一侧，双人床腾出了另一半空间，然后拍了拍，同时向他扬了扬下巴，用不容置疑的语气说:  
“躺上来。”  
巴基愣住了。  
少年的蔚蓝双瞳澄澈无瑕，又带着毫不妥协的倔强。  
“是你说要守我一整晚，这是双人床，快躺上来——别让我说第三次。”  
在瘦弱的Steve面前，他反而更像一个顺从的妻子，乖乖掀开被子躺了进去，紧接着就被小家伙抱住了。  
今晚也许不是一个好时机，他望着Steve，犹豫了许久还是没有开口。  
小个子皱起眉。  
“想问什么就直说，别吞吞吐吐。”  
巴基叹息一声，试探性的开口。  
“那个世界的我？”  
小个子的眼神空洞了一秒。  
他仿佛正眼睁睁的看着一道坚不可摧的城墙出现皲裂、裂纹蔓延、顷刻间分崩离析。  
少年的蓝眼睛里浮现出水汽，迅速凝结成眼泪，在眼圈里打转。小个子死死的咬住嘴唇，咬得流出了血，还是硬生生挺着，倔强的不让泪水流出来。  
那个被打得鲜血淋漓也不退缩半步的少年，面对致命疾病也不服输的少年，再怎样的艰难困苦都不曾打败他、让他流半滴眼泪。  
这是巴基第一次见他流泪，马上心疼的把他抱在怀里，让金色头颅埋在他的胸口。  
温热的液体立刻就湿了他的衣襟。  
小个子在他怀里颤抖，发出闷闷的、哽咽的声音：  
“我没哭。”  
巴基耐心无限的抚摸他的头发。  
“嗯，我知道你没有，我的小狮子。”  
温热的液体连续不断的染湿他的前襟，小个子死死的抓着他的衣服，瘦弱的胳膊紧紧的拥抱他。  
“我答应过你不会哭……”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼泪，只有在失去他之后才会流下，所以他从来看不到。  
Steve的身体开始不正常的抽动，捂住胸口像是要窒息。  
巴基几乎是从床上弹起来，抱起他奔向医疗室，吵闹声惊动了大半个楼层。  
娜塔莎闻讯赶来，看到了躺在医疗室里、努力呼吸但两眼写满了绝望和恐惧的小个子。  
她瞧了瞧守在一旁的巴恩斯，没有讲话。  
那不是哮喘。  
是PTSD。

巴基迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看到自己躺在床上，身旁的Steve还在熟睡，昨天折腾到快天亮，他一定累坏了。  
昨晚Steve又经历了一次抢救之后，巴基不敢丝毫懈怠，坐在椅子上守了一夜，但他现在睡在床上，还好好的盖着被子。  
转过头，就看见本该他坐着的椅子上有一个人，脑袋歪在一旁，闭着眼睛，眉头微微蹙起，看上去睡得并不舒服。  
他忽然冒出一种甜蜜又稚气的心情。  
巴基悄悄起身走到罗杰斯身边，尝试“偷袭”这个英俊的白发男人。  
在他慢慢靠近的时候，浅寐的白狮忽然睁开了眼睛，威严得令人战栗，巴基被逮个正着，像一只近距离被狮子盯上的小鹿，僵在原地又失去逃跑能力。  
他下意识的舔舔嘴唇，就被一双大手捉到了怀里，放到了男人的大腿上——罗杰斯搂着他的腰，手自然而然的放到他的两腿内侧。  
“昨晚你把我的放到床上的？”  
巴基歪头靠在他的肩膀上，整个人都紧密的依偎在罗杰斯的怀抱中，那双强壮的臂膀如此的坚实可靠，给予无与伦比的安全感。  
“我看你睡得太辛苦了。”  
他甜蜜的笑起来，忍不住逗弄这头年长的雄狮。  
“然后你就把我送到别的男人的床上，嗯？”  
罗杰斯露出一丝无奈和宠溺。  
“我确实很介意你睡在别的男人身边，但空位就在眼前，何况我在这里看着，并不会发生什么。因此让你在椅子上委屈一夜太不值得。相比较我的占有欲，我更希望你过得舒服——”  
白发男人轻叹一声，轻柔的抚摸他的头。  
“我总是拿你没办法，巴基。”  
漫长又冰冷的生命中，他习惯了照顾史蒂夫，或者独立行事，不给任何人添麻烦——他对这种模式很满意，也衷心渴望自己能有机会照顾史蒂夫一辈子。然而这是他第一次从自己深爱的人身上得到细腻的宠爱与疼惜。  
像一缕温暖的阳光，照进暗不见天日的人生。  
巴基埋首在罗杰斯的脖颈边，手放在了男人壮硕的胸肌上，贪婪的摸了两把之后开始用指尖画圈。  
“昨天那个人说你是我的Sugar Daddy。”  
罗杰斯挑起一边的眉毛，看上去对这个称呼很是受用。  
巴基凑过去吻住了男人的嘴唇。  
罗杰斯抱着他温柔的回吻，手沿着牛仔裤的后腰摸索到了里面，温热的手掌抓住了他的屁股，握在手掌中揉捏。  
巴基轻微的颤抖。然而Steve还在床上睡着，他生怕吵醒他让他见到尴尬的景象。  
“别、史蒂夫……别在这里……”  
他的小声哀求换来了男人更得寸进尺的戳弄后面的小洞，只能趴在罗杰斯身上咬住嘴唇不敢出声。  
罗杰斯在他耳畔吐出粗重的喘息，硬物顶他的大腿。  
“那我们换个地方。我会好好疼爱你。”  
“喂，我还在这里呢。”  
这声音让巴基一惊，回头看到Steve已经醒来，双手抱胸的坐在床上，气势十足的瞪视他们两个，那种脸色像是发现妻子红杏出墙的丈夫。  
巴基想要挣脱罗杰斯的怀抱，哪知男人胳膊一用力，再次把他按在了大腿上。  
罗杰斯凝视Steve，眼神属于一条死守宝藏的巨龙。  
那头小狮子也不甘示弱，蓄力量亮出獠牙，战斗一触即发。  
巴基从罗杰斯的怀里站起身，挡在两人之间，避免真的爆发什么冲突。  
“我们——我们去吃早饭吧。Steve你一定饿坏了。”

简单的吃过早餐，巴基去了浴室准备洗澡，将自己脱得一丝不挂，拧开喷头的前一秒，浴室门忽然打开了，一个高大的男人走进来。  
罗杰斯凝视他赤/裸的身躯，不但没有离开，反而危险的眯起了眼睛。  
巴基不由得吞了吞口水，下意识舔舔嘴唇。他感觉自己变成了一只鹿，最毫无防备的时候落入了狮子的陷阱，马上就要被狮子捕获、再尽情享用。  
但此时他注意到了浴室外走廊上的史蒂夫——后者抱着一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，正四下张望，在看到他的瞬间蓝眼睛亮起来，微红着脸大步走过来。  
他心下疑惑，一边小心的躲开史蒂夫的目光来把自己的裸/体藏起来，一边犹豫要不要重新走出去——也许史蒂夫需要他的帮助，但他又不想面对他准备送给莎伦红玫瑰的事情。  
浴室门让罗杰斯一把推上，并落了锁。  
“我会让你只能想着我。”  
男人脱下衣服露出一身傲人的肌肉。  
他们不管不顾的纠缠在一起，爱抚彼此的身体，罗杰斯急切的将洗手台上的衣服和杂物推到一旁，腾出空位将巴基放在洗手台上。  
一个小物件落在瓷砖上发出清脆的响声，一连滚动了好几圈，像是生怕别人注意不到似的，绿宝石迫不及待的绽放出瑰丽炫目的光彩。  
罗杰斯低下头看到了那枚祖母绿戒指，眼神中有什么东西变了。他瞧了瞧戒指，又瞧了瞧巴基，像是在探寻他的心思。  
巴基尴尬的红了脸，感觉自己像是跟人偷情被丈夫抓了个现行，大脑一片空白，不知该怎么跟罗杰斯解释。  
他沉默了好几秒，一个字也说不出来。  
那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯送给他的第一件近似于信物的东西。  
罗杰斯没有再去理睬那枚戒指，也没有多说什么，随手拿去一块小方巾丢到地上将戒指盖住。接着重新面对他，两手扶住他的大腿，然后弯下腰，把头埋在他的两腿之间。  
“史蒂夫——不——”  
巴基惊喘一声，整个身体都绷紧了，仰起头大口大口的喘息。  
低下头就能看见平日威严的白发男人埋头在两腿之间，为他口/交。紧接着一根手指探入他的身体，戳刺敏感的甬道。他几乎窒息，双手几乎捏碎洗手台的边沿，很快就听到自己的后穴响起了水声，小穴在热情的吮吸入侵的手指。  
双重快/感同时冲击他的神经，前所未有的刺激让他不知所措，仿佛要碎掉。  
“史蒂夫——轻点——太多了——”  
罗杰斯突然加入一根手指，两指准确的击中他的兴奋点，玩弄那个脆弱的位置——时而两指按压时而用指腹摩擦时而用指尖戳弄，电流沿着尾椎蹿进大脑，巴基的大腿颤抖起来，想要逃离过于激烈的刺激，又被罗杰斯牢牢的按在原地，承受快感源源不断的冲击。意乱情迷之下胡言乱语的求饶：  
“不——史蒂夫——Daddy——不行了——”  
高潮像一场剧烈的风暴，席卷整个身体，他从喉咙里逼出一声悠长的哭吟。  
罗杰斯则耐心的一直爱抚他，揉弄敏感带，让巴基能够继续享受巅峰的快乐。  
直到余韵慢慢消散，罗杰斯才抬起头，擦了擦嘴，重新把人搂进怀里。  
“我说了会好好疼爱你，让你只想着我一个人。”

事后他们慵懒的泡在浴缸里，巴基靠在罗杰斯身上，头枕在肩膀上，周身都浸泡在温暖的水里，欲望得到满足后无比惬意。罗杰斯从后面抱住他，吮吸他暴露出的脖子，吮出一个个吻痕，又在喉结上和肩膀上留下牙印，像雄狮标记领地。  
男人抚摸他的头发，后伸手去够自己的裤子，从口袋里拿出了一个看上去准备已久的小盒子，珍惜的放到他的面前，打开。  
里面的钻戒迫不及待的绽放出火彩，光辉夺目。  
“天哪，这是求婚吗？在浴室里？”  
他转过头去看他。  
罗杰斯动情又紧张的注视他，生怕他拒绝，正努力的措辞，拼命想要补充什么。  
“抱歉我没有整个世界或者一个国家……不过我有一套房子，不在市区但是很温馨——还有一辆车，我们会有一个家，我保证你会生活得安稳快乐……”  
说完之后，罗杰斯轻轻叹息。  
“对不起，我是不是太心急了？”  
显然，不止Steve一个人被昨晚Rogers的行为刺激到了。  
巴基很想答应，但他不能，有些事情他必须去完成。  
“你一直带着吗？”  
“我来这个世界只有一个目的——就是要把你娶回去。”  
罗杰斯带着一丝微笑，宠溺的抚摸他的头发。  
“没关系，不要着急回答，想清楚了再给我答复。”  
他在他的手上吻了一下。  
“我只想让你知道，我永远等着你。”


End file.
